Sailor Celestia
by SuperXBrother
Summary: What if Serena remembered her life as Princess Serenity of the Moon? What if she found the scouts, but didn't tell them her secret? The scouts are searching for the fifth scout. Where is Sailor Moon? And who is the new Scout that appears out of nowhere?
1. The Eclipse

A/N: Hi! So here is my first Sailor Moon fan fiction story. Here's to my maiden voyage at writing one.

Sailor Crystal Moon

Chapter One

The Eclipse

The Earth and Moon were about to cross each other. They were about to create an eclipse visible not only to the Earth, but to the entire Galaxy. But it was not just an eclipse between celestial planets. It was the eclipse of an powerful event. It was at this time that a great yet terrible moment was supposed to happen. It was to be the union of two great enemies. The Moon and the Earth.

One year ago there was peace throughout the entire Solar System. All the planets were at peace with each other. Earth was the only exception to the great alliance but it was neutral to war with the others. The head of this alliance, the "Silver Millennium" was the Kingdom of the Moon. The ruler of the Moon Kingdom was Queen Serenity, descendent of the Moon Goddess, Selene. She ruled with a merciful and kind heart. She still longed for the days where her husband had still been alive.

Forty Years ago King Richard had led the war that would decide the fate of the alliance. The Dark Kingdom wished to rule the Universe and the first step was to remove the Moon Kingdom. The King never stopped fighting to save himself. Even when injured, he'd help those of his men that were about to die. Both sides' numbers diminished greatly. The ten years of war that followed affected the Solar System greatly. In the final battle he dueled with the Evil Queen Metalia to the death. He did manage to subdue her, but not kill her. The Dark Queen was locked away as the King breathed his final breathes. His sights were of his crying wife in the palace gardens. His deceased body still holds a smile to this day. It was a sacrifice that still saddened the Kingdom thirty years later. But he did manage to leave a last gift however. That gift became the heir to the Moon Kingdom. A baby girl named Princess Serenity Ann DeLune, the Princess of the Moon.

The Princess grew up learning the ways of ruling the Kingdom. Queen Serenity took to the task of teaching her daughter. The princesses of the other planets were her best friends as well as her guard. They would give up their life if it meant saving their princess's own. Though she loved the Moon and all of its glorious aspects, she continuously stared off into the vast starry sky. The great blue orb in the sky always was caught in her line of sight.

How the Princess longed to be free of her duties. To walk across the green grasses. To breathe the fresh air. To sleep under the tall oaks. To watch the clouds float across the blue sky.

But she was the Princess of the Moon. She was watched twenty four seven. She was escorted everywhere. Heck, there was a guard outside the door every time she went to the bathroom! She knew that there had to be a way to get around them all and visit Earth!

One night that following week, she was readying for bed. She had taken a bath and was in her silk pajamas. Her guard was right outside the door. Their deal was they didn't come inside if she went straight to bed. She then felt a little guilty. Her friends trusted her with their lives, and her she was betraying them. But on the other hand, though they were princesses of their own planets, they had no clue about how stressful her life was. How much she had too sacrifice. She never even wanted to be a princess.

It was ironic. All normal girls wanted to be a princess when they were little. Yet all this real princess really wanted was to be a normal girl. She had accepted a long time ago that she couldn't change what she was born as, but she could still hope and dream.

She locked the door as usual and changed into a plain, simple, white dress. The Terrainians of Earth would know something was up if a extravagantly dressed girl was found all alone down on Earth. The princess lied down on her bed. She needed to wait an hour, then she should be able to escape. She had slipped a handheld teleporter into her room earlier that day. The settings were already made. She planed to spend just one night on Earth, then teleport back to her room before anyone noticed her missing.

One hour slowly passed by. She faked her slumber and then, the clock ticked ten o clock. She grabbed the remote from under the bed. And then, as quietly as possible, clicked the red button.

The room spun quietly faster and faster. But she did not feel the slightest bit nauseas. White, stone rooms soon gave way to green rolling fields. The spinning stopped and she felt her bare feet touch the soft grass. A slight wind breezed by. She breathed in the new air. It tasted so sweet! She looked up, it was nearly nightfall. The sky held brilliant colors. From blue, to yellow, to red, to violet! The clouds were sweeping by gently. Rose bushes covered the ground, everywhere. They seemed to climb even the steep hills rising around her.

She finally saw it. Resting on the other side of this strange valley sat an oak tree! She ran began to run

over to its mighty trunk. Oh how it stood so tall! BAM! She fell to the ground. The gravity here was

greatly different than it was on the moon. She got up and tried again. Once more she fell but she made it a

little farther. This process continued on and on until she managed to be able to at least walk over. She

would have to come back to Earth and continue practicing. The oak's branches and leaves spread so far

and wide! She began to feel tired and lied down. She sighed as she fell into such a peaceful slumber.

Something was gently shaking her. Why? What were they doing? All she wanted was to sleep under the oak tree, breathing in the sweet air. She mumbled something incomprehensive. The shaking continued.

Slowly she opened her eyes and stared. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen! Oceans of blue stared back at her. They were captured inside of this person's gorgeous eyes. She looked at the rest of him. Her wore armor and a red cape. He had jet black hair. A razor sharp sword was sheathed on his back.

Could this man be? No it couldn't. But he looks so…

He looked at her intently. Then he spoke the question that changed everything.

"Who are you?"

A/N: Hey guys! So my first chapter is done. Please tell me what you think about this story. The Lady of Azkaban should be updated tomorrow or Wednesday.

Challenges

1. What plot ideas do you have for the story. Try and keep it to the summary.

2. Any ideas for a better title?

See you later.

SuperXBrother


	2. Moondust

The second chapter of the myth of Celestia has arrived.

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Sailor Celestia...<strong>_

_She finally saw it. Resting on the other side of this strange valley sat an oak tree! She ran began to run over to its mighty trunk. Oh how it stood so tall! BAM! She fell to the ground. The gravity here was greatly different than it was on the moon. She got up and tried again. Once more she fell but she made it a little farther. This process continued on and on until she managed to be able to at least walk over. She would have to come back to Earth and continue practicing. The oak's branches and leaves spread so far and wide! She began to feel tired and lied down. She sighed as she fell into such a peaceful slumber. Something was gently shaking her. Why? What were they doing? All she wanted was to sleep under the oak tree, breathing in the sweet air. She mumbled something incomprehensive. The shaking continued. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen! Oceans of blue stared back at her. They were captured inside of this person's gorgeous eyes. She looked at the rest of him. Her wore armor and a red cape. He had jet black hair. A razor sharp sword was sheathed on his back._

_Could this man be? No it couldn't. But he looks so…strange. He looked at her intently. Then he spoke the question that changed everything._

_"Who are you?"_

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p><strong>Sailor Celestia<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Moondust**

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

"Who are you?" He repeated again. "What are you doing in the royal gardens?"

The girl paled. She looked at her surroundings.

Serenity saw that sure enough, the steep hills she saw before her nap were really stone walls covered with plant life. They were so well covered that the signs of human civilization were almost non existent.

The man stared at this strange girl. She was very pretty, no beautiful, no. No words could describe her. Though she wore but a simple dress, her beauty and grace reached beyond the stars twinkling above them. Her crystal blue eyes outshined the moon. He saw some strange mark on her forehead. He could not make it out due to it being hidden under the fringe of her long, golden hair. Two buns sat on top of her luxurious hair. It was unique, and it suited her.

"I-I'm sorry." The girl said. "I must leave now. I'm sorry for intruding." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" He called out to her. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm not asking you to leave. I just want to know who you are. What is your name?" He had unconsciously placed her hand into his.

Serenity held her breath. If she told him the truth, it could lead to disastrous consequences. But as she stared into those blue eyes, she found herself unable to lie.

"Serenity." She said softly.

The man's eyes widened. Serenity knew that instant that she had unleashed something. Something unknown by speaking that one word, her name. This was not supposed to happen. It was forbidden. She had always grown up being told that Earthlings were not ever spoken with. That Lunarians were of the highest beings in the universe. Of course, that is what her royal teachers taught her when her mother was unable to teach her daughter. The teachers spoke of how all earthlings were despicable and full of hatred. They talked hours on end of how the blue planet was a sizzling waste pool of everlasting chaos. The queen never spoke of her beliefs of the Earthlings and most believed her to hate Earth as well. She ignored the many wishes of her people to attack the Earth.

Most believed she did this only to achieve peace. Though they didn't like it, they accepted it. She enforced a rule that none will ever go to Earth. This was created for the peoples' own protection. Princess Serenity knew that there was a huge possibility that she would be taken hostage.

Only the few that truly knew the Queen knew that she wished the Earth to become an ally. The princess followed in her mother's footsteps. But unfortunately, the general mass of the Earthlings felt the same to the Lunarians. Both sides commonly hated each other. Only few wished to make peace. The King and Queen of Earth viewed the Moon the same as their people. This man however, she did not know, he was a wildcard. She might be taken hostage or might be set free.

"It is my pleasure to meet you…Serenity." The man spoke. He had been right. The mark under her fringe was just visible. It was in the shape of a tiny, golden, crescent moon. The symbol of the Lunar Royal Family.

He smiled warmly at the girl now called Serenity. He took her small hand and brought it to his lips.

Serenity blushed. 'Why is my heart racing all of a sudden? This shouldn't be happening! I'm from the Moon and he's from Earth!' She thought, bewildered.

"My name is Endymion." The man's voice broke her thoughts and replaced them with new ones.

'Endymion! Prince of the Earth! Oh boy am I in trouble now! The princess of the Moon is in love with the Prince of the Earth! People will not like this.

"It is a pleasure indeed your highness." She tried to hide her identity and bowed. "I'm sorry but I really should be going now. My mother must be worried sick and-"

"The Queen does not know that her daughter is on Earth?" Endymion finished with a teasing question. Serenity's large, blue eyes widened in shock.

"P-pardon? I'm sorry but you must have me confused for someone else." She said quickly.

"No, I'm pretty sure that the Princess of the Moon has a crescent mark on her forehead, even if it is covered by her golden hair.

She blushed in embarrassment. "Okay…you got me. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"It is wonderful to finally meet the daughter of my parent's enemy." He joked. Her eyes widened further.

"Wha-what are you going to do with me? Please…please let me go. I promise I will never come back. I-"

Endymion held a finger to her lips. "It is okay my princess. I am not like my parents. I do not hate the people of the Moon. Though I do not tell anyone that." Serenity giggled.

"Me too!" She replied happily. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I see you favor the rose." Endymion said suddenly, seeing the flower in the Princess's hand.

Serenity looked the flower in her hand in shock. She remembered plucking it from the garden earlier that night. It had not left her fingers since.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sure the gardeners must work day after day keeping these flowers beautiful and I just…I" She babbled on. Endymion looked at the princess with adoration.

"You are cute when you babble like that." He teased. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Jerk." She muttered.

"And it's okay. The workers don't care for this garden, I do." Serenity looked at him, shocked. "What? Cant everyone have a hobby? I like roses. They're my favorite flower."

"I have only seen pictures of roses. The Moon cannot grow plants like the Earth can. We have jewels but" she looked to the sky. "They are not the same."

"No. They are not." He agreed. Come, follow me. I want to show you something." They looked into each other's eyes with a newfound love.

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the royal children, another pair of eyes were staring at the scene. They glowed blood red. Long red hair rippled down her back as well. Her dress left very little to the imagination.<p>

The owner of the blood red eyes had just come to see her prince. Hopefully he would finally see her as more than one of his citizens. After all, many men wished to court the her. But only one man had caught her red eyes. Only one man was suitable to be her husband. Their love was engraved in the stars. He just has not realized it yet.

What she had not planned was to find her soul mate to be talking to another person. And she wasn't even a woman like herself. It was a little girl talking to Prince Endymion!

'Endymion? Talking with that little kid?" She smirked. 'She's probably some little fan girl wanting him to marry her. He was probably just telling her that he's in love with me. I do feel sorry for her. She is beautiful. Maybe she and I could become friends and I could introduce her to another nice man-'

Her thoughts were cut off as she saw them leaving. She followed them.

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" Serenity asked once again.<p>

"Just a little farther." Endymion said. He had made Serenity close her eyes. He held her by the hand and was leading her somewhere. Her repetition of the same question didn't bother him in the least. In fact, it made him even more attracted to this girl.

"Alright." She said annoyed at the same answer he gave her last time she asked. She felt Endymion stop.

"Open your eyes." he said. She did as he asked. She found herself right in the same place where she had landed. Only now, the moon's light shined down, making everything glow anew.

"This…this is where I landed." She said.

"It is?" He asked.

"Yes. I teleported straight to this spot. I fell asleep over by that oak where you woke me up. Where are we by the way?"

"This is the innermost section of my gardens. Only I know about it."

"Why don't your parents know? It's in their castle…isn't it?" She asked. She noticed his features darken.

"Yes." He said sadly. "It is. But my parents don't particularly care about me. Only their wealth and fame. That is why they promote slandering of the moon people. They don't want it to be known that we are being helped by the moon. They want to have the power the moon does."

"I am sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know. So yeah…I always come here to think. It…soothes me…in a way. The moon is always over head in this spot. I have never figured out why. Everywhere else it rises and sets…but in this place…" He didn't finish.

"Yes. Staring at the Earth has always soothed me as well. I guess we both have longed to know what the other world we are forbidden to see is like."

"But you did not care about the separation. Why?" He asked. Serenity stared at the moon as she answered.

"I never really wanted to be a princess I guess. Everyone wishes they were me. Always having money and power. Always protected. Having men wanting to court you. I had enough of it. I wanted to be a normal girl for once."

"I feel the same. My parents want me to marry this one girl they like. But I do not love her. She is selfish. I know that after she has my power, she will then want only more."

"Who is this girl?" Serenity asked.

"Her name is Lady Beryl." He said with repulsion.

"She doesn't sound good at all. Maybe she is just misunderstood."

"She isn't. I can feel the arrogance pouring off of her. I do not feel that she is the best for the kingdom. I've tried to tell my parents but they don't believe me." Before she could respond, a call was heard.

"It is my mother!" Endymion said in panic. "You must go back to the Moon! If she finds you then she will capture you!" He looked into the sky. "The Sun is beginning to rise! Your mother will find out soon that you are gone!"

"Endymion?" A voice called out.

"I will teleport you back. Just think of the place you want to go."

"But I want to stay with you!" She said in despair.

"I wish for that to but you would be discovered."

"But Endymion, I love you!" She cried out silently. Tears trickled down her face.

"I love you as well Serenity. But our love, for a time, must remain secret." He said sadly. Their noses were almost touching.

And then, she kissed him on the lips.

"ENDYMION! COME HERE NOW!" The voice echoed throughout the halls of the castle. The Prince and Princess broke the kiss. The need to breathe was too great to ignore.

"I will see you again."

"You're in my heart." He said quietly.

"And you will always be in mine." Serenity said as she disappeared in a white light.

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>Lady Beryl watched the Endymion and the girl from the shadows. She was outside the section of the garden they were in and they were too far away to hear. If she came any closer, she would be discovered.<p>

They talked with each other endlessly. From her viewpoint, the Moon was beginning to sink. Unknown to her, for our royal couple saw the Moon melt into the Sun.

She could not understand what was between the two. She seemed like a good girl. She could become an advisor to her and the prince even. They seemed to be friends. Then the idiot of a Queen shouted for her son to come. The two seemed to panic. It was improper for the Prince to talk with the non worthy. But then again, the two looked like friends. Who was the girl?

And then, they kissed.

Something inside Lady Beryl changed that day. Something shifted. Something snapped. Something that would cause her to go to the dark. To become evil and twisted. To turn her towards the evil only known as the Negaverse.

She glared an undeniable rage as she watched the two traitors break their kiss. The girl disappeared in a white light. Endymion ran right past her, heading straight for his idiot mother.

She was about to follow when a ice cold, raspy voice spoke.

"Lady Beryl. Betrayed by those thought to be her friends. Stripped of everything she held the right to." A sudden chill filled the air. "I have seen your pain. I too have been stripped, betrayed, filled with pain. I can help you get your revenge. I can ensure that you will have Prince Endymion back. All you have to do, is do exactly what I say."

A black orb of the Negaverse broke through the air.

"Touch the orb. Touch it and begin to have what you crave. Your mortal body will need time to become able to wield such power. Touch it and you will have unbeatable power. You shall be rid of the girl and you shall have Endymion begging to marry you. Touch it and you will have your revenge." It hissed.

Lady Beryl, full of rage, reached her hand out, and touched the black orb. A bolt of black lightning shot down from the sky. It hit the red eyed girl head on. A black glow emitted from her body. When it subsided, Beryl let out an evil laugh.

Lady Beryl was dead. Queen Beryl had been born.

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>Eleven months had passed since that very day. Tomorrow would be Princess Serenity's and Prince Endymion's wedding. Their love would also have lasted one year tomorrow. They had managed to keep it a secret for half a year but eventually the Scouts and the Queen of the Moon found out. Queen Serenity approved their love and soon the scouts followed suit. It brought hardships once their wedding was announced. Many people did not approve. Some said the two were betraying their kingdoms by joining the other side.<p>

Queen Gaia did not approve their love at all. She had called Serena quite a few rude words when Endymion announced their wedding. Endymion told her off and she would have renounce his right to the throne, but there was not another to take it. Endymion was the last person to take the throne that was of Royal Blood. King Arthur did not say anything at all. Over the past year, his eyes had been opened to the truth of Earth's wellbeing. People were suffering. He also was growing to regret the choice in Lady Beryl. After the announcement, he took his son aside and told him about his new beliefs. Endymion was glad to hear that one of his parents were happy that their son had found his true love.

Endymion had taken Lady Beryl aside the next day and told her the truth of his feelings. She glared at him the entire time. He noticed that she had been disappearing and her eyes were growing darker each time she returned. She screamed at him that she would free him of the Moon Bitch and they would happily rule the universe together very soon. She had vanished on the spot laughing like a maniac.

He needed to get to the moon immediately!

Tonight was the night Queen Serenity would host the ball for their wedding. He really appreciated what she was doing. It was not easy to rule a powerful kingdom when half of the citizens hated your very soul because of your beliefs. She had supported them from the very start. He was happy to call her his mother in law. He even thought of her as his real mother. Queen Gaia was growing more and more paranoid each day. She was beginning to execute all her guards, saying they were against her and trying to take away her throne.

But tonight was not about her. Tonight was about him and Serena. He transported to the Moon. He needed to tell the Queen about Beryl and her evil power. He had to duck in alleyways when a bulky man almost saw him. The Lunar Resistance, the group who were trying to break his and Serenity's love, had grow by the thousands in the past six months. No one knew who was a member until it was too late. If it wasn't for the castle guards and the Scouts, Princess Serena would have been taken hostage until the marriage was called off.

After a half hour of jumping across rooftops and scurrying through alleyways, Prince Endymion somehow managed to avoid detection and reached the palace. He found Princess Serena out on the balcony, staring off at the Earth.

"Serenity." He called out to her.

"Endymion. Oh finally you are here." She said happily.

"I have grave news."

"You cannot come to the ball?" She asked sadly.

"If it were only that. Terrible things are happening on Earth. An evil power is taking over there."

"Then you must go."

"By the time I get back, it will be too late. Lady Beryl has titled herself a queen and has gathered an army. The citizens of Earth who are against our love have joined her. I'm afraid that some of the Lunar Resistance are apart of her army as well."

"STOP! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted. It was a member of the Lunar Resistance.

"I must go." He called to her.

"Endymion! Oh they attack anyone from Earth these days."

Later at the ball Serenity was walking down the staircase when a hand grabbed hers. Only one man could make her feel this way. Mask or no mask.

"Princess," The masked man asked. "May I have this dance? Could be our last one." They moved in a slow eternal pattern. No one could hear what they said as they spoke. The noise was too loud.

"I'm so happy you came back." She said.

"I could not leave without one last dance with you." The masked man said. "Everything is going to change. Beryl is more powerful than I thought. The whole universe is in danger."

"Even the Moon?"

"Especially the Moon. It is her first step in ruling the entire universe. I've told your mother about what is to come. She's asked me to stay and defend the kingdom."

"I cant believe this is happening."

"Queen Beryl will destroy anything in her path to get exactly what she wants. She has become completely evil. I will fight her as hard as I can but I may not come back. I just want you to know how much you mean to me.

"I do."

"You're in my heart."

"And you will always be in mine."

They grew closer and closer until they sealed their fate with a kiss.

A dark storm sped from Earth. The air grew colder. The stars in the sky became black. An evil aura had arrived. Thousands beyond thousand of warriors landed on the moon.

"We're under attack!" Luna the black Moon cat shouted.

"Get ready for battle! We need everyone to help." Artemis, the white Moon cat shouted after her.

A bolt of dark lightning crashed into the tip of the palace. It was left in ruin. More than half the Moon Kingdom were left dead in one attack.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!" Princess Mercury shouted.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Princess Mars shouted.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Princess Jupiter shouted.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Princess Venus shouted.

All four attacks, thought to be unbeatable were merely an itch for the dark being surrounding the moon.

"Pitiful mortals. You are nothing compared to me. You have no place in my Negaverse!" the dark entity hissed. With a wave of its hand, the four Scouts collapsed onto the rubble, not moving."

Pillars toppled. Roofs collapsed. People slaughtered.

An evil laugh rang throughout the kingdom.

"Very soon the entire universe shall be under my command! I'll have Queen Serenity begging for mercy! No one can defeat the power of the Negaverse! The Universe is no more! Only the Negaverse will prevail!"

The Queen appeared before Princess Serenity.

"Well, well. If it isn't little miss moon princess." She spat. "How does it feel to have you world crumpled before your very eyes. Now you now what I have suffered. But no more! I have waited too long. Your all dressed up and now you can dance your way into oblivion!" She charged at the cowering Princess. Her talon-like hands ready to rip the girl to shreds.

A rose soared, stopping the Queen in her tracks.

"Who dares to defy Queen Beryl?" She roared.

"It is I, Prince Endymion. Sworn protector of the Moon Kingdom." The Earth Prince wore armor. His sword unsheathed.

"Prince Endymion." Beryl purred happily. "Are you ready to take your place in destiny to rule the Negaverse with me?"

"Dream on Beryl. Why would I want to rule with a snake like you?"

"I see you are still being brainwashed by that Moon twit. No matter. Once I destroy her, you will be set free from her spell. And then we shall rule the universe together. I have already ended the Terranian Royal Family. Now I shall end the Lunarian Royal Family. No force will be able to dream of rivaling my power. = But I am a merciful Queen. I shall make the princess's destruction quick and painless unlike the pain she has brought to me. After all, that moon twit is the reason I have been able to come here."

"What are you talking about?" Endymion asked. She pulled out a silver transporter. Serenity gasped. It was the same one she left behind when she and Endymion met.

"Your dear sweet Serenity left this behind during your first meeting. I have made great use of it."

"You are evil. Why can you not accept that my heart does not belong to you?" Endymion asked.

"Do not fear my dear Endymion. I shall free you and you shall be free to take your proper place. It is written in the stars and no moon brat will steal what is rightfully mine!"

She materialized a sword out of the Negaforce. Black energy surrounded it. She charged at the heir to the Silver Millennium, sword held high, ready to end it, once and for all."

In an instant, it all began. Instead of the Moon Princess at the receiving end of her sword, it was instead the Prince of the Earth.

"NO! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE MOON BRAT! YOU ARE THE REASON HE IS DEAD!" Beryl screamed.

A brilliant white light shined throughout the ruins. It was the power of the Silver Crystal. Princess Serenity knew what her mother was doing. She was trying to destroy the Negaverse. She cried. Everything she knew was dead. Her people were dead. Her kingdom was dead. Her Scouts were dead. And Endymion was dead. Blood cloaked her white dress. She cried to the whole Universe.

A bright light surrounded the Moon.

"WHAT IS THIS? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WILL RETURN TO CLAIM WHAT IS MINE!" Beryl bellowed to Queen Serenity and the rest of the Universe.

All was silent. Serenity listened to the last words of her mother, Queen Serenity.

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p><span>(The other side of the Moon Kingdom ruins)<span>

"Your Majesty, you did it!" Luna said happily.

"They're gone!" Artemis shouted. "You beat them!"

"I trapped them. If I had destroyed them I would have destroyed Serenity and the others as well. Now they are trapped in the power of the crystal and I must send them to a new future on Earth." The Queen said grimly.

"But you saved them. Why are you so sad?" Luna asked.

"Because they wont remember anything about this time or place. Nothing. And I will never see my daughter again. Or you two either. But this is the only way for you to live on." The crystal began to glow. "I have enough power to send everything you need to Earth. Serenity and the others will be reborn on Earth with no memories. Should Beryl try to repeat today's events, you two will know what to do. Farewell, all of you." The crystal floated into the moonlit sky. It began to glow even brighter and all who had died began to float towards the crystal. The Queen collapsed, the last of her strength gone.

The moon cats were put into a deep sleep. Only one day on Earth would they be awakened once more.

"Maybe we will see each other again, one day." Her whisper traveled through the Universe.

What the Queen hadn't known was the Princess was still living, for now.

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>(<span>Back to Serenity)<span>

"Mother!" Serenity cried out. There was no reason for her to live. Her reason for living was dead. Endymion and all the others were rising in crystal orbs.

"Mercury...Venus...Mars...Jupiter..." She whispered. A void of silence answered her.

"No Endymion! Please don't leave me!" She shouted to his floating form. She could barely make out any of the orbs now. She was the last one. The last one on the moon. She couldn't take it anymore. So much death and destruction. There was no point in living.

"NO!"

She grabbed Endymion's sword and held it high. She took one last look at the darkening Earth and plunged the sword into her already broken heart. She collapsed and a white light surrounded her.

A white light shined throughout the universe. An eclipse was beginning. The Earth and Moon were crossing each other. They were about to create an eclipse visible not only to the Earth, but to the entire Galaxy. But it was not just an eclipse between celestial planets. It was the eclipse of an powerful event. It was at this time that a great yet terrible moment was supposed to happen. It was to be the union of two great enemies. The Moon and the Earth.

But there was no one still living to see it. The Silver Millennium had ended.

As time went on, specks of moondust traveled to Earth. They were brought to a new future on Earth.

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi everyone. So I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It sure took a while to get right. Three rewrites! But anyway the past segment is over. The present is about to begin!

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p><span>Thanks To<span>

Olaf74

Luiz4200

SailorSea

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p><span>Challenges<span>

1. What will happen next?

2. How will Serenity deal with normal life?

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>See you next Chapter,<p>

SuperXBrother.


	3. Destiny is a funny thing

Thanks to everyone who has read my story. I only hope it will continue to grow and expand. The series of Sailor moon is amazing and I wish to make this story just as good. Finally, the Silver Millennium arc of this story has ended. And the present time has begun. Here is a hint on what is to come.

**Key Point**

When Queen Serenity cast the spell to lock Queen Beryl and her followers into the silver crystal, she also locked the deceased's memories inside. Queen Beryl and her generals were not dead at this time and so they remembered everything. And Princess Serenity was alive as well. The heir to the Silver Millennium killed herself after the silver crystal's power pulsed across the moon. And so she will remember everything. And now, here is the beginning.

SC SC SC

A thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization. Ruled by Queen Serenity, everything was peaceful. Until the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl…

To conquer the Moon, Queen Beryl unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce.

Although her world was destroyed, Queen Serenity's last hope was the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal.

Frozen in moonbeam crystals, the queen sent the princess and the children of the moon to the future on Earth. Their memories lost to them all, the queen's cat advisors Luna and Artemis must find the Princess, so she will be at last be safe.

But little did the queen know what events had occurred on the other side of the moon…

And so our story begins.

**Sailor Celestia**

**Chapter Three**

**Destiny is a funny thing**

A thousand years have passed since the eclipse of that faithful day on the moon. The specks of crystal moon dust from so long ago slowly traveled to a new future on Earth.

As the years went on, so did the silence. The evil Queen Beryl's attack was not limited to only the Moon and the Earth. All the planets of he Silver Millennium had been silenced. Only Earth, after hundreds of years, was able to restore life. These new life forms, called humans, were quite similar to their predecessors, the terrainians. However, they lacked the powers of the previous ancestors.

The new humans began to evolve in intelligence. Soon they were able to recreate the buildings of the past. The art, culture, and business of the past were all reformed into different ways, spread all across the planet of Earth.

Soon nations and countries were formed. The Earth, even if not as prosperous as before, was alive once again. There was now a beacon of hope in the dark universe.

Finally the crystal specks of moon dust arrived on Earth. All were spread across the entire planet. The silver crystal, free of its task, rose into the air once again. It rose out of the atmosphere and began to crack. Seven different colored crystals broke apart from each other. They fell down to Earth, reborn into humans.

One speck of crystal, much brighter than the others, arrived much later than the others. It landed in the middle of the night, where all were asleep. Soon, the light died. And in its place, was the sleeping body of a little girl.

An hour later, the girl began to stir. She opened her crystal blue eyes and stared in wonder at the full moon.

"The moon looks beautiful." She said. She then looked around in confusion. "Where am I? Feels familiar…What happened? Serena? Is...is that my name?" She looked around, scared.

Then, something spoke into the starry night.

"Ugh…" A voice groaned out weakly. The girl called Serena looked around confused.

"Who…who is there?"

"Ugh…oh…End-"The voice collapsed. Serena clutched a hand to her head. An extreme pain seared through her skull.

"Wait! Tell me where you are! You sound hurt. I want to help you."

"Please…n-no more." The voice pleaded. What was this person talking about? There was no one here except for her. "Please…make…it stop…all…my…fault."

"I'm sure it's not your fault." Serena said gently. Although she had no idea what she was talking about. "It's okay. It'll get better."

"My…friends…my family…all…of them…dead. All…because of…me…" Serena felt her eyes tear up. This mystery person must have had a traumatic event happen. All of their friends and family…dead. How sad.

'But then,' Serena thought. 'what about me? Where is my family? Where are my friends? What happened? Why can't I remember?' She tried to think about her experiences but the mystery person only moaned in pain louder.

"I'm so sorry." Serena said. "I've lost my friends and family too…at least…at least I think I did…"

"I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me." The voice begged through tears. The voice was becoming more and more clear. Serena soon recognized it as belonging to a woman. "Here I am…crying about my life….while you….a little girl…is all lost, alone, and confused. Wha-what is your name sweetie?" The hidden lady asked.

"Se-Sere-Serena…I think." The little girl answered truthfully to the darkness. She still could not find the woman. Silence. Then…a gasp. The woman was no longer crying.

"My…my name is Serenity." The woman stuttered out.

"We have the same name." Serena giggled.

"Interesting. Not the exact same but…wait a minute! Where are you?" Serena looked around but there was still no one there. But it sounded like Serenity was standing right next to her.

"I'm standing right in the center of a park. Where are you?"

"I'm standing in the center of a park as well!"

"But then where are you? I can't seem to find you anywhere!" Serena complained at what she thought was a game of hide and seek.

"Could it possibly be…?"

"Be what?" Serena asked.

"Serena, walk forward for me…will you?" Serena was beyond confused but did as Serenity asked. She took two steps and heard Serenity shriek. Serena looked around frantically but there was still no one there.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I took two steps forward the same time you did!"

"Why...? How…?" Serena blurted out questions b the dozen.

She then heard Serenity mumble, "She even asks a million questions a second. I can't believe it but there is no other possible way."

"What's going on? Tell me now!" She commanded. Serenity let out a merry laugh.

"What's so funny? Answer me!"

"You act just like me! It has to be!"

"Has to be what?"

"Serena….I'm your past life, my name is Princess Serenity.

Serena did the only thing natural. She fainted.

"Yup…just like me." Serenity commented happily.

**(One hour later)**

The body of Serena twitched. She let out a moan.

"Finally!" A loud voice echoed through her ear. "I was thinking you were never going to wake up!" Serena jumped.

"Oh no! Not you again! Please! Could you just tell me who you are? I'm so confused!"

"Oh…I'm sorry dear." Serenity did seem to be sincere. "I would be surprised if you were taking this easily. Where to begin…such a long story…"

"Serenity…I don't know who you are…but I will listen to your story. I will hen decide what to believe. How about you start at the beginning."

'Spoken like a true Princess.' Serena heard someone say. Where did that come from?

And so Serenity began her tale of forbidden love. She spun the words so flawlessly, Serena was having trouble believing she was a liar. When she said she was a princess, Serena began bowing down to no one. And only heard Serenity's laughter.

Soon her tale was finished and Serena was silent.

"Serena? Serena? Are you okay?"

"I- don't know. So you are saying that a thousand years ago, I was a princess of the Moon and heir to the Silver Millennium. I fell in love with a Prince from Earth and we both fell in everlasting love. But we had to keep it secret due to the feud between the Moon and Earth kingdom. Our love sparked the jealousy of Lady Beryl who went to the dark side called the Negaverse for revenge. A year later we were to marry and Beryl attacked. She tried to kill m but Endymion sacrificed himself to save me. My mother then used a powerful stone called the imperial silver crystal. She locked away the deceased's memories and sent them to a new future on Earth. But in order to save her peoples' lives, queen Serenity had to send Beryl and her followers into the future as well. Did I get that all right?"

"Yes Serena. I was reborn into your soul. We are one. Somehow I have eluded my mother's power and was able to keep my memories."

"Maybe because you said the spell worked n the deceased. You were not dead yet so your memories weren't locked away?" she could see Serenity beaming inside her soul.

"You are a smart one Serena."

"Okay…I believe you."

"Wh-what?"

"Didn't you want me to believe you?" Serena asked, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well…yes! Of course! But I…I mean…the story of our life…it-"

"Is very complicated. Yes I think we have got that part covered." Serena said. Her eyes rolling. "But anyone who would put this much effort into a story can't be completely lying."

Serenity laughed. "No…I guess not."

"So what now?" Serena asked.

"Now…we live our life."

"But don't you want to find your friends? I bet you they were reborn and-"

"NO!" Serena shuddered under Serenity's commanding voice. "Oh! I-I'm sorry Serena. Please forgive…please forgive me! I…I shouldn't have-"The tears threatened to fall.

"Serenity, it's not your fault. After going through such an experience…of course you'll need time to recover. I'm sorry for not noticing."

"Serena…it's not your fault. It is mine."

"But we are the same person! Just from different times!"

"I suppose." Serenity replied shaking.

"Serenity…all people make mistakes. They never can know the future. We just have to try and make our own destiny. We should not be defined by who we were. We should be defined by what we are currently doing. I believe in second chances. You sure deserve one."

"Serena…you may be my future self….and I may have known you for less than two hours…but you are like a best friend to me already. Thank you."

"No problem Serenity. We should do what our mother wanted. We will live our lives by how we want to. Not by what other want us to be."

"And my friends….wherever they may be, will have the chance to live heir lives as well. Serenity said softly.

"Serenity…I won't force you to go to your friends. It is up to you to make that decision. Just know that destiny can be a funny thing. It may seem against y…but someday…it'll all work out."

"Thank you Serena."

"So what shall we do now? We don't exactly have any family or home to go to at the moment." Serenity grinned.

"Leave that to me. Just go to an apartment rental place and then I'll do all the talking."

It was over before it started. After a few minutes of sweet chatter with the man at the front desk, Serena and Serenity both had found a classy condo near the top floor.

"So…are you ever going to tell me exactly what you did to that poor old man? All I got to see was him running out of the building to his momma." Serena asked or the zillionth time today.

"A girl never reveals her secrets Serena." Serenity smirked.

"But we are the same girl!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Serenity said. Her smile only growing bigger and wider.

The condo was very nice. It had two bedrooms. Serena asked why but Serenity said she'd find out soon. It had an average sized kitchen. Not too small, not too large. The main room was descent sized. One tiled bathroom and a fairly large walk in closet. White walls clashed against black furniture.

Serena loved it.

"So how are we supposed to pay for this? I'm a little kid! Everyone's going to find it suspicious if a kid owns a luxury condo."

"You'll see soon." Serenity's voce laughed away in her mind. "Now Serena, I want you to focus on my energy. We are to begin our new life.

Serena did as asked. She closed her eyes and focused. There was something there all right. Energy swirling inside of her. Begging to be released. Ho could one little girl contain this much power? A flash of light passed by.

"You can open your eyes Serena." Serenity's voice said. But it sounded different. Almost…alive. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

For standing in front of her was her very own past life, Princess Serenity.

"Thank you Serena. And now, we shall begin your training."

SC SC SC

A/N: Yeah! Princess Serenity is back! Bet you didn't see that one coming huh? And what did she mean by training? You'll have wait and find out!

Thanks To…

Sailor Sea

Nessa671

Luiz4200

Challenges

1. What will the training be?


	4. The Birth of Celestia

_Hi everyone! SuperXbrother here, finally with this chapter. I have been working on it for a while now but now I'm at last finished it (FINALLY)! Serena and Serenity are about to begin their journey together now._

_A very important part of the story is hidden inside the text typed below. I will not tell you what it is however. I believe that it is always better for the reader to interpret what it is, rather than the author to tell only one version of what exactly it is._

_Enough chatter. Here it is. Chapter four of Sailor Celestia. Enjoy!_

_Previously…_

_The condo was very nice. It had two bedrooms. Serena asked why but Serenity said she'd find out soon. It had an average sized kitchen. Not too small, not too large. The main room was descent sized. One tiled bathroom and a fairly large walk in closet. White walls clashed against black furniture._

_Serena loved it._

_"So how are we supposed to pay for this? I'm a little kid! Everyone's going to find it suspicious if a kid owns a luxury condo."_

_"You'll see soon." Serenity's voce laughed away in her mind. "Now Serena, I want you to focus on my energy. We are to begin our new life._

_Serena did as asked. She closed her eyes and focused. There was something there all right. Energy swirling inside of her. Begging to be released. Ho could one little girl contain this much power? A flash of light passed by._

_"You can open your eyes Serena." Serenity's voice said. But it sounded different. Almost…alive. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped._

_For standing in front of her was her very own past life, Princess Serenity._

_"Thank you Serena. And now, we shall begin your training."_

**Sailor Celestia**

**Chapter Four**

**The Birth of Celestia**

"Se-Seren-Serenity?" Serena stumbled.

"Yes dear child. I am called Serenity. However…I am only a memory. When you focused on your energy as I asked, you recalled you memories of your past life. I used that power to take a form in which I could normally talk with you, rather than just be a voice inside your head."

"So can anyone else see you?"

"No. Because you are the only one carrying the memories, only you can view that in this form that I am now."

"So what was it you wanted to talk with me about?" Serena asked. Serenity smiled.

"Just like me. Always asking a zillion questions. Always cutting it straight to the point. Anyway, I want to tell you about our history. You may have the memories, but you do not understand them. Am I correct?"

"Yes. I keep seeing people that I've never seen before."

"Yes…reincarnation is always a confusing topic. But please describe those people to me."

"Well…I see," Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. The memories were there, but without Serenity…they were insanely hazy. "I see…four…no five girls. They are all wearing the same sort of…dress. Just different colors. One girl is short and…has blue hair. The one next to her has…violet eyes and long black hair. The tall one is wearing green and has her brown hair in a ponytail. And the last one has blonde hair with a big red bow on top. " Serena opened her eyes. The memory from of Serenity was smiling.

"Those four girls are…I mean…were my best friends in the galaxy."

"They all are surrounding…you. You are behind them while they are attacking something." Why aren't you helping them? They're getting creamed!" Serenity's eyes watered. She was recalling that exact day as well.

"I was the princess. I could never protect myself. I was always guarded. It was nice to be with my friends all the time…but I was never allowed to do anything! And then…" She stopped.

"And then what? What happened?" Serena asked.

Serenity looked ready to break down. "Then the day came where we all died. I was so stupid!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down. Take a few deep breathes." Serenity did as the little girl suggested. She instantly better.

"Thanks for that."

"Anytime. No how about you tell me everything. And I mean everything! I'm you so I can tell when you're lying!" Serenity chuckled at her reincarnation. And then she spoke.

She told Serena everything. The little girl had expected some wild tale…but this…

Serenity spun a mysterious tale full of forbidden love, jealousy, and light vs. darkness. Serenity spoke of how she had lived on the moon. When she had met her soul mate, Endymion, Prince of the Earth. How she had snuck out of the castle nearly everyday to see him. How the scouts always tried to keep up with their shenanigans.

But with the good times, there will always be bad times to follow.

Lunarians and Terrain had held a long and deep hatred for each other. Each side was forbidden from conversing with the other. Some wished to even go to war. The Queen of the Moon as well as Serenity's mother, only wished for peace between the two worlds. However, the King and Queen of Earth would not listen to reason. They wished for their son to marry Lady Beryl, a noble daughter of one member of the Royal council. He disliked her and a rift soon befell upon the Royal Family. Then the Earth Prince and the Moon Princess fell in love.

Both sides were in fury. Lady Beryl went to the dark side and the great and evil power of the Negaverse. Tragedy raced throughout the solar system. Queen Beryl, as she now called herself, killed the King and Queen of Earth. And then she set her sights on the moon. The moon kingdom was forever destroyed. Queen Beryl tried to kill Princess Serenity but Endymion sacrificed himself. Queen Serenity used the last of her power to banish the Negaverse to the farthest reaches of the Silver Millennium.

However, despite being alive, Princess Serenity felt more alone than ever. Her friends, family, and lover were all dead. Her world was destroyed. She ended her own life with her late love's sword and the Silver Millennium had finally ended its final chapter.

"And that's the story." Serenity said quietly.

"Serenity…I…I don't know what to say. No one should have to go through all that."

"No…they shouldn't."

"So everyone was reincarnated here on Earth?"

"Yes. But because I was still alive when our mother used the silver crystal, my memories, our memories, were not wiped. We are not two beings forced to live in one body. We are combined, we are one. "

"So…what you're saying is…?"

"What I'm saying is…we now have a chance to live life how we want to. Not the ways others want us. We will not change how we want to live our life. I know that it is only a matter of time until the Negaverse breaks the seal our mother placed upon it. When that day comes, they will come here…to Earth. They will be weak and will need power. That will be in the form of energy humans unknowingly contain."

"So you're saying we have a fight ahead of us." Serena said. Serenity walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No Serena. We have a choice. We can fight, or we can not fight. I did not have a choice and was forced to not fight. It is up to you to decide. I am here to help you when you need it as well as someone who will listen to you."

"Serenity…I want to fight. I want to help…I can tell how much you hated the fact that the Scouts fought to protect you and wouldn't let you do a single thing to help. This time, both of us can protect them."

"Serena…thank you. I want to let them live the life they choose as well."

"Don't worry, If I even do meet them, I will never say anything about being the Princess or even about them being Sailor Scouts. I promise."

"Okay. So if you want to fight, we need to train. I remember watching them all train daily so we'll just do exactly that." Serenity waved her hand and light fluttered out from it. It was so bright that Serena was forced to shut her eyes.

After what seemed like forever, Serena opened her eyes. In place of their condo, they were standing in the middle of a gym. There were the standard exercise equipment, but there were also rock climbing walls, swords ready for dueling, and makeshift villains made of straw.

"Wha…?"

"I used some of my power to recreate a small version of the Scout's training gym.

"Small?" Serenity laughed. "Yeah. It was a lot more extensive than this, but that trip really sapped my power. As we both train…we'll both regain our power."

"We'll become stronger together!" Serena held out her hand." Serenity took it.

"It's a deal. We'll become the best Scout of them all!"

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

And so, Serena and Serenity both began to train. Days turned to weeks. Serenity not only taught her how to fight, but taught her everything. She learned languages. Dances. Manners. English. Music. Art. Mathematics. Sciences. Histories. And soon weeks turned to months. Serena easily began to learn about healing, magic, illusion

They both became more and more powerful both physically and mentally. Serena just simply loved to learn new things. There was nothing she did not want to learn how to do. She got up every morning at five and went to bed everyday at ten. She did chores and work without a single complaint. Weeks grazed into years. And then one day…

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Serena was punching and kicking the straw enemy. She and Serenity had used their power to make the enemies move just like a youma would. Serena dodged a punch from the straw monster and recalled from her memories that Jupiter often backed the enemy into a corner before finishing it off.

"What the heck?" She asked herself. She dodged left. Swerved right. Ducked. Jumped. Soon she had managed to lead the monster into the corner but in her cockiness…it grabbed her. The straw monster threw her into the corner it stood just a second ago and was stepping closer and closer. Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. Serenity said her powers were almost at a level where she would be able to turn herself into a scout.

Serena saw the moon in her mind. She could feel it blessing her with its divine power, what she didn't see was the glow she was emitting in reality. Serena was no longer there. Standing in her place was the birth of a new scout. The new arrival could feel the moon's light flow through her blood.

Celestia was born.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

**A/N: **Finally! The day has come! Sailor Celestia has been born! So what could possibly happen now? Luna and Artemis will soon awaken. But where will Serena be when this happens? What could possibly come from this? Do the Challenges below and find out!

**Thanks to…**

Sailor Sea

Seithr-Kairy

Olaf74

Luiz4200

**Bragging Rights go to…**

SailorSea- combat, magic, and princess training.

Seithr-Kairy- Healing, Battle, Illusion, Princess, and Present Time Knowledge training

**Challenges**

**1. Who will Luna find first? Serena, Amy, Raye, or Lita?**

**2. What will Serena/Serenity do when they meet the others?**

**See you all next chapter**

**SuperXBrother**


	5. The Awakening

Hey everyone. Decided to do this update cause I'm at a standstill with the Mirror of the Soul right now. I'll get that next chapter up within the week though. I'm just trying to figure out how to fix the plot hole right now.

So here's the fifth chapter. It's short, but it needs to be cause the next part will be long!

_Previously…_

_Serena was punching and kicking the straw enemy. She and Serenity had used their power to make the enemies move just like a youma would. Serena dodged a punch from the straw monster and recalled from her memories that Jupiter often backed the enemy into a corner before finishing it off._

_"What the heck?" She asked herself. She dodged left. Swerved right. Ducked. Jumped. Soon she had managed to lead the monster into the corner but in her cockiness…it grabbed her. The straw monster threw her into the corner it stood just a second ago and was stepping closer and closer. Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. Serenity said her powers were almost at a level where she would be able to turn herself into a scout._

_Serena saw the moon in her mind. She could feel it blessing her with its divine power, what she didn't see was the glow she was emitting in reality. Serena was no longer there. Standing in her place was the birth of a new scout. The new arrival could feel the moon's light flow through her blood._

_Celestia was born._

**Sailor Celestia**

**Chapter Five**

**The Awakening**

No one noticed the speck of light. Yet again, another one had landed on Earth, particularly Tokyo. It drifted lazily into the back of an alley. The glow dimmed and in its place was a black cat. It opened its red eyes and looked out at the night in curiosity. It had no idea what it was doing here. Suddenly, a impulse came and it ran out of the alley, blazing down the sidewalk.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

"Let's try again Serena." Serenity said. She watched the teenager from across their training gym. The room had expanded greatly as more and more power poured into their souls.

"Okay." Serena said once more. She lost count of how many times she'd been performing this new move. She raised her hand out, and a invisible force seemed to gather around it. She twirled round and round and called,

"Celestial Dark Fire!"

A circle of fire shot out from her hand. It spun across the room in a delicate dance, slammed into the straw dummy, and the figure bust into black flames.

"Good job. I think that is enough practice for tonight."

"Good…I thought you'd never let me take a break."

"The Negaverse will never take a break Serena. You need to constantly increase your energy. It is amazing that you are already able to use your powers in your civilian form. I never would have thought that possible…the Scouts were never able to achieve that. But this is only the beginning. We must try to expand the possibilities."

"Okay got it. Can I go to bed now? It's nearly midnight!"

"Oh…sorry." the princess apologized sheepishly. "I was so focused on you learning that new power that I let time slip my mind. Sorry. Off to bed now. Scoot! And don't forget that you've got your first day of school in a month! Remember?"

"Don't remind me." Serena said. She faking a pout. "Do I have to?" She whined…almost convincingly. Serenity laughed.

"Nice try Serena. I will admit…your acting is amazing…it has fooled hundreds…but I am you, so I know when you are lying."

Serena got into bed. Serenity floated back into the teen's mind.

"You are never going to let me forget that…are you?"

"Nope!" The voice in her head responded happily. "But anyway…we've got to get an insider's look at what's going on. The Negaverse is close to start attacking. I have a feeling that this area will be one of the main spots they g aim for. We cant just stay cooped up in here. We need to be out in the world, but ready for whenever they choose to attack. Got it? Okay. Night!"

The voice disappeared.

'She's changed a lot since we met.' Serena thought. And the…she fell asleep.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

(The next morning)

The black cat was still running around this strange city. It had no clue why…but it knew that there was something it needed to do. The sun was rising into the sky. It wandered into the park when…

"Hey! Look! It's a cat!" The cat looked over and saw a couple of kids running straight towards it. It did not like the looks on their faces and bolted. It ran and ran, eventually reaching a dead end in a parking lot. The children cornered it…

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Serena walked out of her apartment for the first time in a week. Her hair was in along ponytail. She and Serenity had agreed that it was best that the hairstyle of the princess vanished. It would make finding the Princess that much easier. For both the Scouts and the Negaverse.

She and Serenity been really focused on practicing her new move. They had found that their moves were commonly based off of the elements.

Ice, Fire, Lightning, these were just a few. And they both knew that there were many more powers to come.

She walked the path she would be taking to her new school. Serenity had taken over her body and "convinced" the school to let her "transfer" in. She had gotten her schoolbooks sent straight to her the very next day.

She walked aimlessly and for the first time, really started to look at her city. The sights, the smells, the sounds. Everything seemed to be peaceful. But things were not always what they appeared to be. she knew that darkness was to befall this city any day now. This was what they had been training for. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone saying,

"Hold it still!" A little kid said.

"I wanna feel it's tongue. Another said.

"Meow!"

Serena stared at the cat the kids were harassing. Something about it seemed familiar.

'Serena!' Serenity thought loudly. 'That's Luna!'

'Luna! Here? Really? Serenity what should I do? I know you said you didn't want to meet up with them but-'

'Forget what I said! Get those idiots away from Luna now!'

Serena shot over to the kids.

"Hey! Leave that cat alone!"

"Run guys!" One of them shouted. They all ran away muttering things about a crazy girl.

'Serena, put up your shields. Luna might sense that we are part of the Silver Millennium.' Serena did as asked and her "scent" disappeared.

"Rotten brats." She muttered as she picked up the cat. She decided to play the innocent routine. "Oh you poor thing. Did those mean kids hurt you kitty?" She asked in a baby voice.

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!" the cat complained.

'Uh…Serenity?'

'It seems that Luna had her memories wiped. I don't see any harm in restoring part of them…Serena…remove the bandage on her head…she'll…she'll remember some of our life. She was…one of my best friends…she…she deserves to know…at least some of it…'

'But I thought you wanted them to live their lives the way they chose too.'

'I just sensed Artemis remembering his memories this morning. It doesn't matter. He'll find Luna and restore her memories too. I…I just cant face them Serena. I am the reason they all died.'

"No you aren't! That was Beryl!'

'But she did it all because of me! It's all my fault!' Serena looked into her past life's memories and felt her sadness wash over her. All the pain…all the suffering…all the death. It was their faults.

'I…okay Serenity. I see what you mean. I'm not sure if I could even talk to them yet myself. I'll remove Luna's bandage. She wont recognize us. She wont sense our part of the Silver Millennium.'

'Thank you Serena. Maybe one day…maybe I could face them again. But not today. Not for a while.'

Serena reached for the bandage. "You're okay. Now…how about I take this bandage off of you?"

She removed it and the cat's eyes widened. The crescent moon was revealed and the memories flooded back into her mind. She was Luna. Advisor to Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. She had tasked Artemis and herself to find the Princess. That was the Queen's final wish…to make sure her only daughter was safe.

Luna jumped out of the girl's arms and landed onto of a car. She looked back at her…gazing into her soul.

She sensed…nothing. Luna silently sighed.

This girl was not a part of the Silver Millennium. She was just a normal teenage girl.

"I have to go now. See you around kitty cat." The girl said and walked off. Luna shook her head. There was nothing special about that girl. Her task was to find the Sailor Scouts and the Moon Princess.

Luna looked back at the girl. She might not be part of the Silver Millennium but there was just something about that girl…no she was unrelated to the mission.

Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Moon. Those were the five Scouts she had to locate. She remembered seeing a Sailor V poster so Artemis had probably already awakened and found Venus. That left Four Scouts and one Princess to find. And they could have been reborn anywhere on Earth.

Luna looked up at the sky in annoyance.

"This could take a while."

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't put the next piece of info in this one. It's really important and deserves it's own chapter. I decided to put a much more mature Serena into this story. So sorry for all the people out there who love the whiny, ditzy, girl at the start of the anime.

The first fight in this story will be next chapter. And Sailor Celestia will finally be revealed. She is a bit different than the other scouts. Just a teaser.

Here's a little info about what is to come…

Serena is going to go to transfer into the school from one in America. She's going to meet the other scouts but will pretend like she doesn't know them. It still pains her and Serenity because they blame themselves for what happened.

That's all I'm giving so until then…you'll have to wait and do the Challenges.

**Thanks To…**

Tropical Remix

Sailor Sea

Shiobi of Life

Luiz 4200

**Bragging Rights go to…**

Sailor Sea-Serena

Luiz 4200-Serena

**Challenges…**

**1. What will happen when Serena transfers into the school?**

**2. What does Luna think of the new girl, Serena?**

**See you next chapter**

**SuperXBrother**


	6. Whisper of a Memory

Hey guys! So Serena and Serenity are both going to transfer into school. What could possibly happen? And remember what Luna was thinking about the girl who saved her? Well…now she's here again! What will the moon cat think of this? Read on and find out!

**Sailor Celestia**

**Chapter Six**

**Whisper of a Memory**

One week later we find Luna the Moon Cat continued to search around the city. The world needed the sailor scouts. And the Negaverse was to attack any day now. She jumped rooftop to rooftop. Alleyway to alleyway. But there were still no signs of anyone from the Silver Millennium.

Queen Serenity had used the last of her strength to send everyone on the moon to a new future on Earth. The Scouts had to be here…but where? Where on earth could they be?

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

'Serena are you ready?' Serenity asked.

"Serenity, for the hundredth time, yes!' Serena thought back, annoyed.

'Okay! Okay! Calm down! Just making sure! You've got school in less than three weeks and you need to be ready.'

'Serenity! You've made sure that I could pass college by the end of second grade! I think I'm ready!'

'Okay! Sheesh! I'll stop nagging you! I'm just trying to make sure you're already! This is the first time you'll be in public school after all.' Serenity laughed.

'Yeah but after your lessons, this'll be a piece of cake!' Serena smirked at her past life.

'Okay little Ms. Cocky. But don't come crying to me when your rushing to pack the day before.' Serenity giggled.

Serena continued on with her packing. Then, suddenly, a scream pierced her ears, and without any words said, Sailor Celestia soared out the apartment balcony.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Luna was walking down one of the city's shopping streets. A sailor scout just had to around here somewhere! And she knew that due to her awakening, the Negaverse was beginning to wake as well.

"Oh! Where could those scouts be? They could be anywhere! Anyone! Where do I start looking?" She asked herself. She was so preoccupied with finding the scouts and the princess, that she didn't hear a girl screaming from inside the nearby jewelry shop.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Inside OSA. P, the jewelry store, there was a huge sale on everything. Molly, a young brunette, was getting worried. Her mother was acting very weird as of late. Her mother almost had a split personality or something.

People all over Tokyo were taking full advantage of the sale however. Bronze, silver, gold, diamonds, pearls, nothing dipped below ninety percent off. All were encouraged to buy as much as they could. As much to their heart's content.

Molly did not understand what was wrong with her mother. She was losing money. She was giving away twenty karat gold for ten dollars! Something was seriously wrong!

Then, just when she thought things couldn't get any stranger, they did.

All the shoppers, the customers, everyone there besides her and her mother, began to faint. They all looked so weak. Like they were out of energy. Dried up like an empty battery.

"Momma…I'm scared. What's happening to all your customers?" Molly said timidly. One by one, they all were falling. They were…are losing their energy. They were all falling, all…slowly dying. Something was rising from them. An invisible force.

She looked to her mother. She was chuckling.

"I'm not your mother Molly dear." She laughed evilly. Her eyes…they were a sickly, evil yellow. They weren't…human.

The woman began to step closer. Molly screamed.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Sailor Celestia jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She could not be seen, even when bathed in the light of the crescent moon. She jumped with graceful swiftness. She was one with the light and one with the dark. She was invisible.

The screams filled the night but Celestia knew that no one could hear it. The Negaverse made it so that none on the outside would ever be the wiser. She needed to hurry! There was innocent souls being attacked! If she didn't hurry…

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

"Someone! Please! Help me!" The brunette girl shrieked. She was being chocked to death by her own mother! Or rather…an impersonator of her mother!

"Ha Ha Ha! There is no one to help you now silly little girl."

"Help me!"

"There is no escape!" And then, the woman with her mother's face turned into a hideous monster. Her skin began to rot and her hair dried up nastily. Her eyes held no life in them, no twinkle, and yet the creature was moving.

"Ahh! Someone please help me!" Molly screamed.

And, as if it was an answer to her call, a powerful beam of white light shot down at the monstrous woman.

"Gaahhh!" The monster screamed. The light completely absorbed the creature and in an instant, she was gone.

Molly fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Her hands were tending to her swollen throat. Her lungs were gulping for precious air.

Someone landed right next to her.

"P-please…d-don't hurt me. No…no more!" Molly begged. The person crouched down next to her. Molly lifted her head and saw through teary eyes, a gloved hand. "W…what?"

"It's alright now. She is gone. You are safe." A woman's voice said. It sounded calm yet at the same time, powerful.

"Tha…thank you." Molly grabbed the woman's hand and was helped up. Her eyes faced the floor.

"My pleasure. Now come. I'm sure you would like your real mother back." Molly's eyes shot up.

"Oh yes! Yes! Please! I…oh." She saw her savior for the first time. No words could describe her. An aura a light surrounded her. She seemed…otherworldly.

"The closet or basement is always a good place to start. Could you lead me to one of those?"

"Uh…sure." The woman turned around, her long, silver hair swaying delicately.

'Who is she?' Molly thought she walked towards the closet. She doesn't even seem human. "Here it is." She said quietly. "My mother…I mean, that monster, kept keeping everyone away from there. Guess I know why now."

"It's probably locked but I can easily get around that." The silver haired girl said. She waved her hand and said something Molly could not make out. The very air surrounding her began to distort. The girl faded. She faded from view. She was gone.

"Wha…where?" A second later, the closet door opened. There was the silver haired girl, and next to her, slumped against the wall, was the unconscious form of her mother. Her real mother.

"It's okay. She's fine. Just tired. All she needs is some rest and she'll be up on her feet real soon. The others have not lost as much energy. They will be alright in a few hours."

"Wh...where did….how did you just…? Molly stuttered.

"Let's just say I am different." The girl closed her eyes in concentration.

"Wait! Who…who are you?" Molly stuttered. The girl's eyes opened. Molly saw so much pain and sadness held within those and gave a sad smile. "I am…a friend. Should you ever need help again, I will be there." She began to turn translucent again.

"Thank you." Molly called out. The silver haired girl disappeared. She hoped she heard her. She hadn't even caught her real name.

"We'll meet again." A voice spoke. Molly jumped. That voice! It did not belong to that girl. It had no tone. No warmth. No happiness. No joy or laughter. Yet at the same time, it held no anger or regret. It only contained sadness. But there was no one there. Her mother and the customers were all unconscious. But she knew that she had heard someone. And why did it sound familiar? Like a whisper of a memory from long ago.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Serena reappeared back into her apartment. She was panting. Her whole body ached. She still had not yet mastered that move. It was one thing attack against a practice dummy. But it was another to use it on a real enemy.

"I told you told wait until you fully mastered that move before using it!" Serenity scolded her.

"I'm sorry! That poor girl was about to die…I panicked!" Serena said quickly.

"Calm down. It's okay I understand. You couldn't risk seeing someone else die…right?"

"Yes." Was all Serena could manage to say. She chocked up and her eyes began watering. She began thinking of the deaths of every single one of their friends.

"I know my child. I know. It's okay. It's alright." Serenity comforted the young girl. Her eyes were beginning to show tears as well. They sat together, both trying to comfort their other half.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

A few days later, in the middle of Tokyo, we find a black cat still trying to find anyone from the Silver Millennium.

"I've been at this for weeks! Where could they possibly be?" She growled to herself. She ran past the local middle school. Suddenly, a shock ran through her body. Screams filled the air. Something was happening! It felt like the powers of the Negaverse! Without another thought, Luna burst straight into the school. She ran up the many flights of stairs as quick as lightning. If the Negaverse was here…then that meant that it was finally time. A Scout had to be nearby!

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Serena and Serenity had just woken up from a deep sleep. Last night they had both just fought yet another one of Jadite's monsters. Celestia had used an attack she had already mastered this time, so her energy was not depleted as much.

(Yawn!) "So do you think we'll actually get a day off?" Serena asked.

"Don't be silly Serena. Since when did the Negaverse ever adjust to fit our schedule?" Both girls laughed. Serena looked at the clock.

"Looks like we slept in."

"What do you expect? We had to go get rid of that guy at two in the morning!"

"Oh yeah." A chill filled the air. "AGAIN?" Serena said, annoyed."

"Looks like it."

Within two seconds, Sailor Celestia teleported to the school.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

"And now for you!" The monster said. She grabbed the blunette by the head. "Did you really think you'd get away from me? No one can resist my powers. Surrender your energy to the Negaverse!"

"No! I wont give into you!"

"Surrender your energy to the great power of the Negaverse! NOW!" The monster shouted. She had deep red skin, and black hair that went in every direction. Her ears were wickedly pointed and she had a stretched black star on her forehead.

"No I wont!" The monster threw her to the ground.

"Fine! You insignificant little brat! If I cannot have your energy," Her arm melted and reformed into a battle axe. "then no one can!"

"Someone! Help me!" The blunette screamed. Suddenly, a black blur raced over her and jumped onto the monster. The beastly woman screamed and backed away into the wall. When the black blur removed itself, the girl saw dozens of scratches lining its face.

"You little $%! How dare you! How dare you attack this face! I was going to just steal your energy and then leave you be! But now that you've pissed me off, I will obliterate you! You shall be utterly destroyed in the name of the Negaverse!"

"Amy! Quick! Take this stick!" Something shouted at her. She looked around. There was no one awake besides her, that monster, and the blur…which turned out to be a cat. When she looked closer, she saw a crescent moon mark on the cat's forehead.

"Wha…?"

"Amy…now! Hurry!" The voice said. The monster was stalking closer and the cat was sitting in front of her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"N…no. Th-that's not possible!" Then, the voice spoke again, in perfect sync with the cat's mouth.

"No way…" She whispered to herself. A talking cat? This defied the laws of science! Nonetheless, she picked up the stick. It looked like a blue pen with a star on top. But Amy felt something powerful inside this little stick.

"Amy, repeat after me! Say Mercury Star Power!" The beast woman raised her axed arm.

"No!: Luna cried. The cold steel came crashing down. It was too fast. Nothing could help her.

Then, just as she felt the first strand of hair destroyed by the blade, she felt the room spinning around her. She closed her eyes, wishing it would stop. And then, she fell.

"I will not allow you to harm anyone else!" Amy heard someone shout. It was a girl's voice. But she didn't open her eyes. She could still see the blade crashing down. These people are the next generation of the world, and yet here you are, trying to brainwash them into working for the Negaverse instead? You're despicable."

"Enough!" The creature yelled. "I will have every last pitiful drop of your energy! There is no stopping me! You are unworthy to hold that energy! And for that, you shall suffer!"

Luna watched as the axe swung violently back and forth, but the new arrival was much to quick. The blade never even came close to touching her.

'Who is she?' Luna tired to get a better look but the girl was too fast for the moon cat to see if she could be recognized. The other students, previously knocked out, were now rising and moaning. Like they were…Negaverse zombies! Then, she remembered Mercury. She had no chance without her powers. Luna ran over to the girl, her eyes still completely shut. "Please. Just say it! Mercury Star Power."

"Mercury…Star…Power!" She shouted. A flash of blue light filled the room. Her school uniform was morphed into a Sailor uniform. She donned a golden tiara with a blue gem in the center. Her short skirt was blue as well as her boots and collar. The rest of her suit was white save the dark blue middle of the uniform's bow.

"Mercury! Use your bubble attack." Sailor Mercury nodded and put her hands together. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A blue orb formed and blasted forwards in a frenzy of white spheres. The creature was stopped in its place. The cold….s-s-so c-cold!" The temperature in the room dropped down thirty degrees. Luna may have had a fur coat but it did not matter. Her teeth were still chattering. Even Mercury was cold. She rubbed her arms together to try and create heat.

Yet the strange girl, did not seem to even have noticed the freeze. She stood like nothing had happened.

"Y-you t-think…you've w-won? F-fools!" Her other arm morphed into a second axe. . The beast stood over Luna and Mercury, both frozen from cold…and fear.

"Pop Quiz Time! If you pass, you energy will be given to me. If you fail…your energy shall be sacrificed to the Negaverse!"

"I-isn't there an option where I d-don't lose my energy?" Mercury asked, still frozen in her tracks. "Be quiet. The test starts now! Forty three times six hundred and twenty nine?" One second passed. Then the strange girl spoke.

"Twenty seven thousand, forty seven." She said simply. The beast stared at her in shock, along with Mercury and Luna. This girl had figured that out in less than two seconds flat? Who was she?

"Who are you?" The monster asked.

"I am the protector of this world. Said the gentle voice. "I am its guardian and I will allow no harm to befall upon this planet. I am your Queen's greatest nightmare. Her greatest mistake to which she holds no knowledge."

"How dare you? You say our Queen is scared of you? A weak pathetic little girl?" The monster spat out.

"Celestial Beam." The girl said softly. A brilliant beam of white light burst from her fingertips. It engulfed the monster whole. Luna and Mercury shielded their eyes, fearing they would go blind if they even caught a mere glimpse of the power.

The light died down, and the beast lied flat on her back. Her life ready to move on. The girl knelt next to it and looked it straight in the glazed eyes.

"Do you really think I am a weak pathetic little girl now?"

The monster's spirit left before it had time to answer. The remains of the body turned to mere ash which then disappeared. The girl turned to Mercury and Luna. They finally got their first good look at her.

She wore a Sailor Scout uniform much like Mercury's. But were there was white on Amy's there wad black on this girls. Her suit held only one bow, on the front. It was colored silver along with her knee high boots. This girl had silver eyes. Silver eyes that could have been a day old or a thousand years. Luna could not read them. She had silver star earrings and her shiny silver hair flowed down in a long ponytail.

The girl wore nothing on her forehead. Not at tiara, nor a symbol, much to Luna's dismay. She was hoping this girl could have been the princess they were searching for. But all lunar royalty held the moon symbol on their foreheads. It was always there from birth, and lasted even into death.

But even if she was not the princess, she seemed to be a scout. A powerful one at that!

She walked over to Mercury and helped her up.

"You okay?" The silver haired girl asked the blunette.

"Y-yes." Mercury said shyly.

"You were absolutely wonderful. My name is Luna." The cat said formally.

The silver haired scout gave them a small, sad smile. The air around her was distorting. She began to become translucent. She was fading away.

"I will be here if you ever need help."

"But wait! Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Celestia."

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

**A/N: **Well guys, there you go. Sailor Celestia has been introduced to Sailor Mercury and Luna. What could possibly happen because of this? Luna and Mercury have seen one of Celestia's moves, the Celestial Beam. What other moves could possibly be at her disposal? Celestia's going to school next chapter. But as Serena. And what will Serenity be up to at this time? Find out next time on Sailor Celestia!"

**Thanks To**

Luiz4200

Sailor Sea

**CHALLENGES**

**1. What will happen at school?**

**2. What will Celestia do?**

**3. What will Luna do?**

**See you next time**

**SuperXBrother**


	7. Time Moves On

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. I've been having to rewrite all my non uploaded chapters since my computer glitches up. I've got some finished but…

So anyway, the newest chapter of Sailor Celestia is finally here! In this chapter, the school gets a brand new student! Can anyone guess who it could be?

Also, I've changed the story up a bit. The four inner scouts get together as a team much sooner than the anime or the magna.

Read on and find out!

I do not own anything.

**Sailor Celestia**

**Chapter Seven**

**Time Moves On**

Time went on for the city of Tokyo. Amy, or as her alter ego, Sailor Mercury, began her duties as a scout. Luna guided as well as trained the young bluenette daily…well…at least around the girl's many academic activities. The two often fought with each other, trying to prove which was more important, school or scout duties. Luna usually won due to Amy's shyness and weak willpower.

After a few days of beginner's training, the Negaverse began its next energy stealing attack. The new clock store had a major sale. Some clocks were ninety nine percent off! Amy and Luna bought one and scanned it with a special data computer that belonged to Sailor Mercury.

The results showed that inside was a power of the Negaforce designed to increase time and make it go faster for humans, thus causing enormous amounts of stress. This would cause an abnormal increase of released energy.

As soon as they found out the latest energy stealing plot, Luna and Amy barged straight into the clock store. The room changed and was twisted into an eternal fog. Nothing could be seen but dense clouds. It was there that they met another Youma. This one could control time, making it go forward, backwards, or even stop it. Sailor Mercury and the moon cat were frozen in time not a split second later.

"Well, well, well." Said the time twisted youma. "Look what we have here! Two meddlesome brats who think they can stop the power of the Negaverse. Ha! I would normally destroy you immediately. But I'll give you a special reward." She lifted her arm and an image rose from the grey mist. It showed the humans of Tokyo, all rushing meet the demands of time. All giving off colossal loads of energy, just ripe enough for the use of the Negaverse to take over the earth as well as the universe.

"Let us go!" Mercury grunted out.

"Hm…" The youma pondered. Finally, she said, "Nah! It'll take up too much of my valuable time. Now I've got to go. World to take over, energy to steal. You understand right? Well anyway, I think I'll just leave you here. Hopefully I'll be able to find you again. This mist is rather thick after all. Oh well. If I don't…nice knowing you!"

The time youma disappeared into the thick mist, leaving them to watch the Negaverse take over.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

A couple of hours earlier, the sound of an alarm clock woke Serena up from her bed. She got up and walked over to her closet. From inside, she pulled out a ringing black orb with a very realistic display of the universe on it. The beautiful planets were positioned where the numbers would go and sparkling comets were used for the hands.

The comets were positioned at four o clock A.M. She had bought this unusual clock at the new store that the insane sale was at. Nothing ever was free and that store had given away some clocks for just that exact price. This had the Negaverse written all over it.

'Mourning Serena.' Came the voice of Princess Serenity.

"Mourning. Now let's check out what the buzz about these things really are." She spun the sphere around, looking for any sign of Nega energy. A soft green glow flowed out of the back. Carefully and slowly, she undid the plastic opening.

Immediately, a green light shot out of the clock. It moved almost at the speed of light. It was insanely fast but Serena and Serenity were much faster. In the blink of an eye, the light was trapped in a pink orb that had come out of nowhere. Serena placed her hand on the pink and green orb and closed her eyes, concentrating her powers.

One name came across her mind. Jedite. Suddenly, her memories rushed back to the Silver Millennium. Jedite was one of Prince Endymion's generals and closest friends. He along with the other three generals, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Malecite protected Prince Endymion. It wasn't too different from how the Sailor Scouts protected her past self, Serenity.

But Beryl or as she proclaimed herself, Queen Beryl, offered to let them join her in her conquest of the universe. When they refused, she killed them and used the dark powers of the Negaverse to reanimate their corpses, making them her loyal servants. Using the brainwashed generals, she had the forces of the Earth at her disposal to attack the Moon Kingdom. The Silver Crystal was the only remaining tool needed for her to rule everything.

But Queen Beryl had underestimated the crystal's powers. She had…she had…um…

Serena and Serenity were at a standstill. They did not have all of their memories of their past. They remembered most of it…but there was a major hole blocking something. Something really important.

Finding the Silver Crystal was their top priority. Maybe it could shed some light on their lost past.

They looked upon the pink and green orb once again. The green light was programmed to do one thing, make time go faster. The two guessed that this act would cause massive amounts of energy to be given to the Negaverse.

Serena walked out onto the balcony. The sinking moon barely rose over the skyscrapers, giving the last of its energy to cast the city into a silvery glow.

"I will not allow evil to destroy this world." She thought, her blue eyes full of determination. "My home has already been taken, I will not let the Earth be taken as well." The moon fell to slumber as the sun prepared to awaken the skies.

A flash of light later, and the balcony was empty, greeting the new day.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

"Luna, I can't find any way to escape and this time warp has frozen my computer completely!" Mercury informed the cat as they floated in frozen time.

"There's got to be something we can do!" The moon cat said. Luna looked at the image in the mist. It showed the streets of Tokyo where chaos reigned. Everywhere people were screaming, running, shouting, doing anything they could to their destinations within a few seconds. Car crashes were everywhere causing major traffic buildups. They had to stop the Negaverse right now or the Earth would be doomed!

"Can you use any of your attacks?" The moon cat asked quickly.

"Let me try. Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The attack shot out of her hands, but then began to slow down. Within a couple of seconds, they stopped all together. "It's no use!" She shrieked.

The mist shifted slightly and the time youma appeared once more.

"Well look at that! I found you two! So are you enjoying the first stage of the Negaverse's rule?"

"Let us go right now so we can stop you!" Luna demanded.

"Nah…I don't really feel like it. To much time and effort. We already have collected plenty of energy. And you pathetic humans don't even have a clue. Soon, the Negaverse will rule everything and-"

A beam of white light shot straight towards the youma. It was somehow able to dodge the light.

Amy and Luna looked to see where the light had come from, but the mist almost completely blocked all vision. The youma jumped up looking around paranoid.

"Who did that? Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Came the voice. It seemed to come from everywhere.

"How are you not frozen? I stopped time itself for anyone who enters this place besides me!"

"I guess I'm just an exception to the rule." The voice giggled.

"Come out here you coward!" The time youma roared.

"Oh? I'm the coward? You're the one who's been hiding in mist this entire time. By the way, you should have been guarding the energy storage instead of boast about how much you have. I just released all of it."

"Wha…WHAT!" Mercury, the youma, and Luna all shouted together.

"And all that energy coming back seems to have cancelled out all those clocks you manipulated."

"N…no…that's impossible!" The youma cried out.

"No, it is actually quite possible." The voice spoke out.

"Who are you?" Luna asked to the mist.

"Really? That hurts. Don't tell me you don't remember me. I saved your buts last time just like I am this time."

"It's her." Mercury said.

"Who?" The youma demanded.

Silver eyes shined through the mist.

"Me." Another white light blasted the youma into oblivion.

The mist disappeared and the insides of the clock store took its place. Mercury and Luna fell to the tiled floor with a loud thump.

The scout cloaked in black turned to leave.

"Wait!" Luna cried out, she struggled to get up as her legs had been frozen stiff for over two hours. By the time she was able to stand, the girl was gone.

"She disappeared once again." Mercury commented.

"Yes. And we do not even know if she is truly our ally or our enemy."

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

The rest of the month flew by pretty quickly. There had been a few more attacks from the negaverse and a new addition had been made to the team, Sailor Mars. In human form, she was known as Raye, the fire priest of the shrine. She had long black hair and quite a big ego. She thought the mystery girl was an enemy almost immediately.

Sailor Jupiter and Venus came very quickly afterwards. Jupiter, also know as Lita, was a very tall and strong girl for her age. She had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and rose earrings. Despite her fighting skills, she was very feminine and was always ready to help anyone who needed it. She dreamed of opening a flower and cake shop when she was older.

Sailor Venus, A.K.A. Mina, was a blonde haired girl who dreamed of making it big. Mina was a killer at volleyball. She had been found by the other moon cat, Artemis and awakened over in England. They quickly came over to Tokyo when they saw the news about the Sailor Scouts in a tabloids magazine.

Lita, Mina, Luna, and Amy all agreed that this new girl could go either way. She could be a friend or a foe.

Another strange figure had been added into the ranks of the figures of Tokyo, the elusive Tuxedo Mask, who, obviously to his name, wore a tux and a mask concealed his face. He also wore a top hat and a long cape. The Sailor Team was not too sure of what to make of him just yet. Well…except for Sailor Mars that is. Luna knew the girl held a major crush on the tuxedo wearing hero/villain. So therefore, she thought it wrong that Raye was also dating another boy at the same time.

Soon, all over the city was talk of the mysterious new heroes of Tokyo, nicknamed the Sailor Scouts. They were everywhere. Television, the tabloids, newspapers, cereal boxes, McDonalds, toy stores, posters. Reporters scouted all over the city, searching for anything that could scarcely give any sort of hint as to who the Scouts were. But even less did Tokyo know about the mysterious black clad Sailor Scout, who always disappeared into the shadows. They didn't even know what her name was. At least the other scouts announced their names for the media to overhear at the start of every battle. Meanwhile, this girl usually always stayed in complete silence.

And though no one knew it, not the scouts, the moon cat, nor the media, the mysterious warrior of the shadows would be attending the local middle school…tomorrow morning.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Serena stood outside the building at six in the mourning. The school started at eight but Serenity said it was always better to start earlier than later. The school building itself was two floors. The middle school was held on the bottom floor while high school students were put in second floor classes.

'Come on Serena.' Serenity urged her to go on. 'It's only school. It's almost the same as how I taught you. Only now they simply teach studies such as Mathematics, Science, Languages-'

'I get it Serenity! But it's not that I'm nervous or anything. I just…' She trailed off. Serenity knew exactly what the girl meant. She herself was saddened by it too. They both had found out that the Sailor Scouts from both the Silver Millennium and of today attended this school. All of them.

Serena took a deep breathe and walked through the main entrance. She quickly found the main office and walked up to an elderly lady at the front desk.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked in a kind tone.

Serena nodded her head. "Yes, I am the new student and I would like to pick up my schedule and such."

"Oh of course! You must be Serena Stone! Welcome! Here is your schedule and such as you put it. I've given you a map of the school as well to help you out. If you need any help, feel free to ask."

"Thank you." Serena said."

"Now then, your homeroom is room 1307. To get there from here, simply turn left when you exit the office, second hallway on the right, fourth door on the left."

"Thank you Madame." Serena bowed. She turned around and left the office. She followed the woman's directions and soon found the hallway she was talking about. Had she not told her, Serena would have never been able to find her way around this school.

'This place is a maze!' Serenity yelled in their minds and they approached the hall.

'I know! You'd think they'd-'

Serena was interrupted when she bumped into something. She looked up and saw that she had crashed into a man as she rounded the corner.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She apologized to the man.

"It's alright." He said as he held out a hand to help her up. "It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

She looked up and saw deep oceans of blue in his eyes. Only one person in the entire universe had eyes like that.

She had just found Endymion.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

A/N: Alright! This chapter is over! I'll let you all hang on that cliffhanger for a bit. So "Serena Stone" is now entering her first day of school. And the four scouts and the two moon cats have been reunited together again. And what is going on in the Negaverse at this time? Only time will tell how this story unfolds. Do the challenges below and find out next time!

Thanks To

Luiz4200

SailorSea

Nissah

Challenges

1. What will happen between Serena and "Endymion"?

2. What will happen with the Scouts?

3. Where is Sailor Moon?


	8. Familiar

Hey everyone. I've made a few changes to the story and here is a list telling what they are.

Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts are allies and know each other's identities.

Raye goes to the same school as the rest of the girls.

The high school and middle school share the same building. Middle School is first floor while the High School is the second floor.

And now, enjoy chapter eight of Sailor Celestia!

**Sailor Celestia**

**Chapter Eight**

**Familiar**

'Why must I run into him of all people?' Was the very first thing that came to Serenity and Serena's minds.

Endymion looked just as he did thousands of years ago. Deep blue eyes. Silky black hair. The only difference was that he was not wearing his usual armor.

"Are you alright?" Were the first words he said.

"Yes I am. Thanks."

"You should be more careful. You could get hurt."

"I know, I'm just in a hurry. I'm new here and I need to get to class." Serena said simply.

"Oh okay." The reincarnated Earth Prince said sadly. Then, he smiled. "Well, I could show you to your class. I'm Darien by the way. Darien Shields." He held out his hand.

Serena looked at it and hesitated. 'Do it Serena. If he is Endymion resurrected, then he probably still has all of his stubbornness."

Serena sighed and shook the outstretched hand. "I'm Serena. And I know how to get there."

"I insist." Serena sighed once more in defeat.

Darien asked her which room she was supposed to be in. Knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer, Serena told him.

"Oh! That's right down the hall. Here, follow me." Darien began talking about various things. Serena ignored him and was trying to think of how to get away from him until she could make a plan.

Darien stopped in front of a room and said, "Here we are."

Serena stepped around him and entered the empty classroom and mumbled a thank you.

"You're welcome. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He turned and walked away.

Serena sat down at an empty desk in the front row. The teacher hadn't even arrived yet. She began mind talking with Serenity about their plans.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Darien walked to the end of the empty hall and looked back. There was something about that girl.

He shook his head and walked out of the building. He walked over to the outdoor lunch pavilion on the grounds and waited. This was the place where the Scouts met and discussed their plans during school. Few students ate lunch outside so it was highly unlikely to be overheard.

"DARIEN!" A high shrill called out. The next thing he knew, he was being squeezed to death by a raven haired schoolgirl. The only reason he agreed to those dates was to try and show her that they had nothing in common. But she instead translated that into her being his girlfriend, despite him never saying anything remotely similar to that.

"Um…Raye…we have a meeting…"

Reluctantly, she let go but sat down right next to him.

Amy, Lita, Mina, and the cats all sweat dropped. It was obvious to everyone but Raye that Darien did not have any feelings for her. But they knew that he would never say that to her.

"Right…now…onto business." Amy said.

"Artemis and I have been researching the old archives of the Moon Kingdom. We have not found anything on a Sailor Celestia. Nor have we found anyone who lived on the moon that could have been reincarnated into her."

"So I was right." Raye said confidently. "She is our enemy."

"I'm not so sure about that Raye." Lita said. If she was an enemy, then why did she save Amy and Luna?"

"She's just playing us. She's trying to get us to trust her and then she'll strike!" Raye replied.

"It is possible but I'm still not so sure." Darien said.

"Not you too Darien!" Raye said dramatically.

"We also have bad news too." Artemis announced grimly. "The Negaverse seems to be preparing for larger attacks. If the keep this up, they'll soon try to create a full scale invasion!"

"And then…" Amy trailed off.

"Well we'll just send them packing!" Lita said.

"Right!" Mina agreed.

The sound of the warning bell swept through the grounds.

"You guys better get to class." Artemis said.

"Meeting after school at the temple." Luna told them. The nodded and scurried off to their classes.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina walked into Ms. Haruna's room. They were sure she was going to spring yet another pop quiz on them on a topic they hadn't learned yet.

Every kid in the school hated her. She was mean to everyone and really strict.

They took their seats just as the bell rang. Their red haired teacher sat at her desk, overlooking some papers as the mourning announcements were spoken through the intercom.

Once the announcements were finished, Ms. Haruna stood.

"Good mourning class." She said. The students gave a halfhearted reply.

"Now, before we begin, I have an announcement. The students groaned. It would probably be another description of her date the night before or something similar.

"We have a new exchange student." She proclaimed.

The students sat a little taller. It was very rare that a new student came into their school, let alone one from another country. Then they felt pity for the new kid. Ms. Haruna would most likely pick on the new guy for the rest of the month.

"A new student?" One whispered.

"No way!" Another said.

"I wonder where he's from?" One guy asked out loud.

"Or she!" A girl insisted.

Ms. Haruna walked over to the door and opened it. The students were not prepared for this girl.

Long golden hair fell to the floor in two ponytails with buns at the top. She had a heart shaped face cropped by her silky hair. Her beautiful sapphire eyes shined. She smiled and spoke to the class.

"Hello, my name is Serena Stone. I am from Los Angeles California in America."

The guys in the class stared at her, many mouths dropped open. The girls' reactions were mixed.

"Serena, why don't you sit next to Molly?" The teacher suggested.

"Okay Ms. Haruna." She seemed to float across the floor as she moved to her new seat. She sat down and ignored everyone's stares.

Did Ms. Haruna and a student actually just get along? It was unheard of!

When Ms. Haruna began writing on the blackboard, Mina grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something down. She silently passed the note to Lita.

_OMG. Haruna getting along with a student?_

Lita wrote quickly back on the paper.

_Crazy. Something seem familiar about Serena?_

She passed it back.

Before Mina had the chance to reply, Ms. Haruna turned around and began going over the next lesson.

The class's shock only increased as Serena proved herself incredibly talented in numerous ways.

She answered things even faster than Amy could ever hope. And easily understood when Ms. Haruna began lecturing them on yet another new subject.

Her talents did not die down when Physical Education rolled in. She was extremely fast at running the mile, much faster than both Lita and Mina, the class athletes.

The bell rang for lunch and the students flocked out of the classroom. The girls met up with Darien and the cats by their tree.

"Anything interesting happen so far?" Luna asked.

"We have a new student." Amy said.

"What is he like?" Artemis asked curiously.

"She. Artemis. She is from the States. I can't really describe her. She is incredibly intelligent. I mean, Amy intelligent."

"Possibly more." Amy interrupted.

"Right. And she's really good in Gym too. She outran Mina and me easily!" Lita said.

"Really? Wow! She must be fast then. What's her name?" Darien asked.

"Serena Stone." Raye spat out. Darien could tell someone was a bit jealous

"But the weird thing is she seems really quiet and shy." Lita spoke. "She didn't say anything unless she was called on. Which was quite a bit since no of us knew the answers to the questions Ms. Haruna was asking. Even Amy didn't know half of the things Serena answered, perfectly I might add."

"She sounds interesting." Luna said. "I would keep an eye on her for right now."

"Got it." They answered. Then they started on their lunch. Luna and Artemis sat high in the tree, keeping a lookout.

"What's wrong Luna?" Artemis asked his best feline friend.

"We have found four of the five Scouts Artemis. I wonder where the fifth one is. The we cannot win without Sailor Moon."

"Don't worry Luna. I'm sure we'll find her soon."

"Yes. But I feel something. Something's going to happen. But I cannot tell if it is a good thing or a bad thing."

"We can only wait and see Luna."

"I know."

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Serena ate her lunch atop the school roof. She was extremely worried.

'They're right here! In the same class as me. What if something happens that triggers their memories? What if they suddenly call me princess in the middle of a battle? The Negaverse will know and then…

Oh this is terrible!'

'Serena, I understand what you are going through. They were my best friends too remember. But don't worry. They wont remember anything unless they are exposed to the Imperial Silver Crystal when it is revealed. At any other time, they will only recognize the Crystal, not us. They will only think we stole it."

"Gee…that makes me feel so much better." Serena said sarcastically.

"Sorry but it's the truth. We'll figure it out when the time comes. "

"I suppose."

"We can't let them remember. They deserve to live their own lives."

"But they're already discovering the beginnings of their powers."

"Once we defeat the Negaverse, everything will be alright."

"I hope you're right Serenity. I hope you're right."

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

**A/N**: And that is the end! The Scouts and Serena have seen each other. Serenity and Endymion have met. Raye is obsessed with Darien. And Serena is super smart and athletic as well as "shy."

Thanks To…

RKF22

SailorSea

CaseClosed621

Duhhitskatieox

Luiz4200

Taeniaea

Bragging Rights Go To…

SailorSea-Avoid Darien, Darien interested

CaseClosed621-ignore Darien

Challenges…

1. What will the Scouts/Tuxedo Mask/ moon cats do next?

2. What will the Negaverse be up to next?

See you next chapter

SuperXBrother


	9. A Meeting of Chance

Hey everyone out there in ! So here it is. Chapter Nine of Sailor Celestia! Enjoy.

_Last Time on Sailor Celestia_

_Serena ate her lunch atop the school roof. She was extremely worried._

_'They're right here! In the same class as me. What if something happens that triggers their memories? What if they suddenly call me princess in the middle of a battle? The Negaverse will know and then…_

_Oh this is terrible!'_

_'Serena, I understand what you are going through. They were my best friends too remember. But don't worry. They wont remember anything unless they are exposed to the Imperial Silver Crystal when it is revealed. At any other time, they will only recognize the Crystal, not us. They will only think we stole it."_

_"Gee…that makes me feel so much better." Serena said sarcastically._

_"Sorry but it's the truth. We'll figure it out when the time comes. "_

_"I suppose."_

_"We can't let them remember. They deserve to live their own lives."_

_"But they're already discovering the beginnings of their powers."_

_"Once we defeat the Negaverse, everything will be alright."_

_"I hope you're right Serenity. I hope you're right."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sailor Celestia<strong>

**Chapter Nine **

**A Meeting of Chance**

* * *

><p>The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. High school and middle school students flooded out of the building like it was on fire. They screamed and everything.<p>

Serena and Serenity calmly walked out of the school. The two walked down one of the main streets of Tokyo. They had been training this entire life. They never had the time to explore the city. They did not go to theater plays or play games at an arcade.

But today, they decided that was going to change. For the first time in their lives, they were going to really explore their city.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Exactly fifty seven feet behind a blond haired teenager, four girls were talking with each other just outside the school gate.<p>

"There she is." The only male of the group said, after scanning the crowd.

"We've got to follow her. I don't know why, but I can feel something about her." The blonde said.

"Oh please!" The raven haired girl spat. "Why should we, the Sailor Scouts, follow some twit?"

"Sounds like somebody is jealous to me." The tallest said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" The raven haired scout said quickly. "We are the Sailor Scouts! We should be concerned with finding the Moon Princess. Not some random Earth girl!"

"But don't forget, the bluenette said, scanning something with a mini computer. "We were all sent here by Queen Serenity. There is a fifty seven percent chance that she could have possibly been sent here as well. We will need all the help we can get in our fights with the Negaverse. If she is an ally, we will need her help."

They broke through the crowd, attempting the follow the golden haired mystery girl named Serena Stone. They rushed past herds and crowds of people, who in turn were all rushing to get to their own destinations.

"There! She just went into the arcade!" The black haired man told his teammates.

They followed her inside.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>The Crown arcade was especially busy considering school had just let out. Teens of all ages were quickly stuffing coins into electronic machines, filling their gaming needs.<p>

Serena walked slowly up to the counter and saw the back of a sandy haired guy. He looked to be around college age.

"Oh!" He said, turning around. "Hello. My name is Andrew. Welcome to the Crown Arcade. What can I get for you?"

Serena looked over the menu. It was filled with greasy and fattening foods. Unlike most entertainment complexes however, the food was at a reasonable price.

Normally, Serena had top of the notch healthy foods. But today, she and Serentiy had decided that their training should be put on hold in favor of searching for signs of the Negaverse. They also wanted to lay back a little and enjoy life's sweets.

"I'll have a double chocolate shake please." She asked.

"Alright. That'll be two thirty nine." She handed him a few bills. "One double chocolate shake coming right up!" Andrew proclaimed. He turned around and began gathering the ingredients.

Two minutes later, a beautiful looking shake slid onto the counter. Serena took a sip. She savored the milky contents as they ran down her throat.

"Ah! That's delicious!" She proclaimed.

"Thanks. I'm famous for my milkshakes." He stared at her. "I haven't seen you before. Are you visiting Tokyo?" He asked.

"No. I just moved here from America." Serena informed him. She was starting to like this guy.

"Okay then. So…how are you liking Tokyo so far?" He asked with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Well…I do miss my old friends back in California. But this city is a lot quieter than back home."

"Wow. This place never is quiet. And this is the most peaceful district in Tokyo."

Serena laughed. "I guess so." She finished her milkshake.

"Tell you what Serena, you ever need help with anything, just let me know." Andrew held out a hand.

Serena's smile widened even further. She shook it. "Thanks Andrew. I'm going to go play some games now."

She got up and walked over to the rows of beeping and other pixilated noises. She had plenty of money and wanted to experience what was like to be a normal teenage girl.

She was an ace at every game there. She and Serenity guessed it came from their undefeatable reflexes. All the top scores were easily demolished. They used a little magic and had made sure no one noticed her. She didn't want the attention.

She saw the game on the end of the row. It was the only one she had not played yet.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Over at the counter, a group of five were relaxing. Or…that was what everyone else thought. Andrew had gone into the back to stock up on supplies so they were free to talk.<p>

"She's just trying out the games." Raye said. "Very suspicious." She added sarcastically.

"Quit it with the sarcasm Raye." Lita said.

"Yeah!" said Mina. "We need to find out more about this girl!"

"Hey guys!" Darien said, "She's going over to Sailor V."

They turned and watched as indeed, a blond girl was sitting at a console, mashing buttons.

"Wow…she's taking the game really seriously." Mina said.

"Sounds like she's already on level three…" Lita mumbled.

They continued to watch her back fro ten minutes. Then finally, the games victory tune came into being. They stared at her. No one had been able to beat the game. It was addicting but really, really hard.

She walked over to the end of the counter and didn't give them a second glance. Darien felt something stir inside him.

Andrew came back from the storage and walked over to Serena. She ordered a hamburger and proceeded to one of the booths.

"Come on guys, there's Serena. Let's go talk to her." Darien said. They were in a public area so he couldn't explain about their situation or anything. But the girls understood his intentions and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Serena sat down at a random booth and began to devour her hamburger. She finished it in a few bites and wiped her mouth with a napkin.<p>

She had seen the girls and Darien at the other end of the counter. She was not sure if it was or wasn't coincidence that they entered the arcade just after she did.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Darien said something to the girls. They nodded and began walking towards the booths. Straight towards her.

They sat down at the booth casually.

"Hello. My name is Lita." The tall brunette said, breaking the ice of silence.

"Raye." The raven haired girl said stiffly.

"I'm Mina!" The perky blonde exclaimed.

"My name is Amy."

"I'm Darien."

Serena nodded and stared at each one of her past protectors.

"So…you are Serena right?" Mina asked.

Serena nodded. "Yes." She said simply.

"We are in the same class as you in school and we wanted to get to know you." Lita explained.

"Oh…okay." Serena said. Lita frowned at the tone Serena used.

"So have you been to Tokyo before?" Amy asked.

Serena shook her head. "No. I lived in California my entire life."

"So why'd you move here?" Raye asked sternly.

"My…father was transferred to here. Better pay and everything." She said quickly, hoping they wouldn't ask for anything else about her home life.

Fortunately, they didn't.

"I am amazed at how easily you understood the problems during class." Amy said.

"Yes." Serena nodded. "I love to read so I tend to do very well on tests." It wasn't a total lie. She did in fact read thousands of Serenity's memories, learning about the universe.

"And the girls told me Ms. Haruna didn't yell at you at all." Darien said, impressed. "She never gets along with anyone, even when I had her."

"Well…I'm different." Serena said nervously. They st

A beeping sound went off. Serena looked at her wrist. Darien noticed a beautiful golden watch.

"I'm afraid that I need to go. I'm needed elsewhere." Serena said. "Goodbye." She picked up her bag and walked out of the arcade without another word.

"She is definitely different." Mina said.

"I could feel something." Lita said.

"If only I could have analyzed her with my computer." Amy said. "But then she'd start to ask questions." She pointed it towards the Sailor V game and downloaded the data. She gasped. "She's earned over one hundred thousand more points than the second place player."

"That's got to mean something." Mina realized. "We're some of the best players at that game and none of us have made it past level thirty nine! She beat the whole game!"

"So she's wasting her time playing games. Big deal. She's nothing special you guys. You're being distracted from our real mission!" Raye said sharply. Her face tinted with red.

Darien stared at the doors she had just walked out of. That feeling he had felt when she was near. What was it?

'Serena…what does this mean?'

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Serena has finally met the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask for real. She's also met Andrew and the two of them are on their way to becoming best friends. The Scouts and Tuxedo have found just a little bit of info about Serena. The main thing is the fact that she's extremely good at videogames. But she scored insanely high on the Sailor V game. The girls are good at that particular game too and they are scouts… Hmm….what could this possibly mean? Could there be some sort of hidden connection there?

Do the Challenges below and find out!

**Thanks To…**

RKF22 Sailor Sun1234 SailorSea

Luiz4200 CaseClosed621 god of all

mint ink Mei Fa-Chan

**Challenges.**

**1. What will happen concerning the Rainbow Crystals?**

**2. What will the scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the cats do concerning Serena?**

See you all next chapter.

**SuperXBrother.**


	10. The Lost Key

Hello everyone! I'm alive and still working on this story! Chapter ten has finally come forth and claimed its rightful place. This one's pretty long so hopefully, that should make up for the long delay. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Sailor Celestia...<em>

_"Well…I'm different." Serena said nervously. They stared at her._

_A beeping sound went off. Serena looked at her wrist, causing Darien noticed the beautiful golden watch._

_"I'm afraid that I need to go. I'm needed elsewhere." Serena said. "Goodbye." She picked up her bag and walked out of the arcade without another word._

_"She's definitely different." Mina said._

_"I could feel something." Lita said._

_"If only I could have analyzed her with my computer." Amy said. "But then she'd start to ask questions." She pointed it towards the Sailor V game and downloaded the data. She gasped. "She's earned over one hundred thousand more points than the second place player."_

_"That's got to mean something." Mina realized. "We're some of the best players at that game and none of us have made it past level thirty nine! She beat the whole game!"_

_"So she's wasting her time playing games. Big deal. She's nothing special you guys. You're being distracted from our real mission!" Raye said sharply. Her face tinted with red._

_Darien stared at the doors she had just walked out of. That feeling he had felt when she was near. What was it?_

_'Serena…what does this mean?'_

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sailor Celestia<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

**The Lost Key**

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Before anyone knew it, a week had flown by since the arrival of the mysterious Serena Stone. She was the talk of the school. Her intelligence was rumored to double or possibly even triple Amy's, who was once the smartest student ever.<p>

Serena's talents were not left behind in the classroom either. She lapped Lita and Mina with ease. Everyone else was left in the dust, watching as she zoomed around the track.

The males of the school lusted after her from afar. None had found the courage to even talk to her. The females had mixed reactions. Some, like Raye, hated her very existence. Others thoughts she was really cool. The thing was, no one could figure out just who she was.

But a group of seven were determined to do just that.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SCSC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>We find ourselves watching as Mina, Raye, Darien, Amy, and Lita, met at the usual spot before school. Waiting for them was one black cat with crimson eyes. The other as a white cat with icy blue eyes. A crescent moon laid across both felines' foreheads.<p>

"You're late." The crimson eyed cat spoke.

"Sorry Luna." Lita apologized. "Beauty Queen here decided to sleep in."

"Hey! Who ever heard of the Goddess of Love walking around with bags under her eyes?"

"Okay guys" The white cat interupted them. "Forget about it. We're all here now and things are getting serious."

"Yes Artemis, you're quite right." Luna spoke, still glancing at the Scout of Love. "The Negaverse is increasing its power by the second. You girls were nearly crushed last night. Had Sailor Celestia not shown up when she did, you would have been killed."

"Please Luna." Raye scoffed. "We could have handled it-"

"But we didn't Raye." Mina said. "Luna and Artemis are right. Sailor Celestia has saved our butts more times than even Amy could count!"

"It is strange how she sometimes seems to be at the battle even before our enemes arrive." Amy said, analyzing the probabilities of the situation on her mini-computer.

"So who's to say she isn't an enemy?" Raye nearly shouted.

"I don't know who this Celestia girl is, but she's no enemy." Lita declared. "Did you see the way she took down that Youma last night with just a single kick? She's had more than enough time and skill to take us out if she was really an enemy.

"Lita is right." Luna spoke. "I don't know who this Celestia is either, but she's powerful. Another thing I wonder is if she was even a part of our past lives."

"What makes you think that Luna?" Darien asked.

"From what I can remember, all who were reborn on Earth lost their memories. Many people around us could have once been citizens of a past life. I am not sure. But now, all they know is of their life on Earth today. The only reason you all know about being the scouts of the past is because Artemis and I awakened you." The black cat informed hem.

"So you two never awakened Sailor Celestia?" Amy asked. The two cats shook their heads. "Then perhaps someone else awakened her."

"Amy,"Artemis said. "Only Luna and I came here with memories of the past. There was no one else who could have awakened a Sailor Scout."

"Then, would Celestia really count as a Sailor Scout?" Mina asked.

The felines glanced nervously at each other. "We don't know."They answered together.

"So we've got an ally/enemy that no one knows about. _Great_." Raye said sarcastically.

"We must also find the Princess." Luna said.

"Do you two know anything about her?" Lita asked.

"No. Nothing." Artemis said sadly.

"Only that if the Negaverse finds her first, all will be lost." Luna declared.

The sound of the warning bell rang through the school grounds.

"We better get going." Mina said.

"Me too. I'm cutting it close already." Darien said. "Mr. Clostron will kill me if I'm late again."

"But you're his star student! Raye exclaimed. He waved a hand behind him, letting her know that he heard. "See you after school Dare!" She called after him. The others rolled their eyes.

The girls then quickly walked to their homeroom.

"When should we tell them about the fifth scout?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. This Celestia person has me worried."

"Me too."

"What is she to us? And could she be a danger to Sailor Moon?"

"I don't know Luna. I just don't know."

"But regardless, we must find Sailor Moon as well as the princess. Without them, we are doomed."

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Despite being only five minutes before the late bell, the girls walked in only to find one occupant in the room.<p>

Serena.

She didn't acknowledge their appearance. She continued to stare at the blackboard, unblinkingly.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They proceeded to casually walk over to their newest classmate.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Serena had arrived early that morning. She and Serenity had decided to scan the city from a citizen's perspective for any hint of the Negaverse. But they'd found nothing. Nothing at all. It was as if the enemy had retreated, but both girls knew that this was false. The Negaverse was trying to lure everyone into a false sense of security. The second everyone let their guards down, they would strike big time.<p>

"They're going to begin looking for the rainbow crystals soon, aren't they?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Serenity answered. But we have a connection to the crystal itself. Our powers have grown strong enough so that we can begin searching at any time."

"Okay. Oh! The girls are coming over here."

"Very good Serena. You're reading people's souls with ease now.

"They're bound to follow me after school anytime now. I suspect they're going to today. I'll walk to the apartment then teleport from my room.

"Got it." Serenity fell silent. Outwardly, she continued to stare at the blackboard.

"Hi Serena." A high pitch voice called out to her. She snapped out of her mental connection with her past self.

"Hey Mina. Lita, Amy, Raye." She acknowledged the others.

"Hey." They responded back.

"So Serena, why are you here so early?" Lita asked.

"The school day starts in a few minutes." Serena pointed out.

"Yeah but no one ever comes in until they absolutly have to." Raye scoffed at her.

"Well, I believe that knowledge is power. So by arriving at school earlier, I can become smarter."

"I agree with you Serena." Amy said. "Your grades easily prove your theory."

"Yeah. How did you become so smart?" Mina asked. "And athletic too! You creamed Lita and me!"

"Um...well...I-"

Luckily for her. the bell rang, followed by a mad rush of students enterng the class.

_'I never thought I'd say this, but thank you school!'_ Serena cheered.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Mina's Point of View)<strong>

_'Dang it!'_ I thought as I sat down and droned out another boring lecture Ms. H. made. This time it was an introduction of why X squared equaled some number divided by some random thing that wasn't important and no one cared about.

Serena was something else alright. She was the top of everything in the school. She got better grades than Amy. She lapped me and Lita out on the track. And all the guys of the school trailed after her like lovesick puppies. Serena seemed just so perfect. And yet no one even really knows anything about the girl.

Something I did notice was that she never really seems to really do anything. Sure she answered the questions when asked. And she runs laps and smashes a volleyball when needed, but she only did those things when asked. The rest of the time, all I saw her doing was staring off into space.

She seemed even more shy than Amy had been. She never talked to anyone unless she was forced to.

After school, I'm going to tell the others about my observations. They need to know what was going on.

Just as the teacher began talking about Chemistry, my mind then began wandering over to Sailor Celestia. She was incredible! The newest scout was far more powerful than the rest of them combined! She had saved our butts numerous times, appearing out of nowhere, and vanishing just as quickly.

So quickly that they never had time to really speak with the mystery scout. That girl knew something alright. I could tell from those looks she'd always give us right before vanishing into thin air.

Luna had said that Celestia could possibly have never even existed back in their previous lives. I really doubted the cat. None of us really had any of our memories restored. How could Luna know that there was no other possible way that Celestia's memories had been restored? I may look up to her, but that cat was is cocky as they come.

I may not know much about Celestia, but I saw sadness within those silvery eyes as they fixed themselves upon me. She knew who I was. She had probably known us all for a long time.

But the question still remained.

Who was she?

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

The school day had been long but eventually, the end had come. It was a sunny friday afternoon. The glorious start to a great weekend. Every single student rushed out of that dreaded building as quickly as humanly possible.

A group of teenagers stood beside an old oak, talking in private. One of the group member's eyes drifted and watched as a mane of gold weaved its way through the crowd of students.

The member stopped the conversation and began speaking.

Meanwhile, in the darkest and coldest region of the solar system, a shadow stood watching the city of Tokyo through a black crystal. The image slowly moved through the city streets, analyzing each and every single pitiful human.

"Nothing!" The shadow growled. "None of these pathetic humans have any energy worth stealing. They don't even realize what powers they could possess if they actually thought for themselves every once in a while.

But no matter, their ability to ignore the obvious worked out in the end, for their energy was useful towards the noble cause of reviving the Queen.

Without warning, the dark crystal began shaking violently. It spun faster and faster, shrieking with noises of evil.

The shadow figure gazed within the jewel, staring hungrily at this new arrival. Yes, this one held promise.

The figure melted away into the darkness, preparing to capture its newest prey.

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

Mina told the others her theories and observations. The only reply she got was the others stared at her.

"What? Just because I spend most of my time in front of a mirror doesn't mean I can't be smart." She protedted.

They continued to stare at her in silence.

"She's right though." Her guardian cat, Artemis spoke. Celestia always does seem to know what's happening before we do."

"But she always disappears before we can talk to her." Amy said.

"That girl needs to start talking." Lita spoke. "She know something. And I want to find ot what."

"But she could be an enemy!" Raye interjected. "We'll just be walking right into a trap."

The girls argued amongst themelves.

"Must they do this each and every time? For just once could they take something seriously?" Luna asked. Artemis and Darien snickered.

"It wouldn't be them if they didn't." Darien laughed.

"Too true Darien!" Artemis spoke, rolling across the grass.

"All right you two, we need to break them up. I don't know what to do about Celestia so for now, let's just follow this Serena girl." Luna suggested.

"Alright." The two said as they waked over to the fighting girls.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>A golden haired youth trudged through the park. She gazed sadly at the bushes of red roses. The flowers that seemed to both fill her with joy but mock her as well.<p>

She knew that she was being followed. Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy were exactly fifty eight steps behind her, watching her through the nook of a newborn cherry tree. To her right sat Luna, Artemis, as wll as Darien, all staring at her as well.

She sighed.

_'Well, it was only a matter of time before they would start doing this._' She thought to her to her other self.

_'Serena, look up_.' Serenity said.

She did as asked. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But in her many years, she found that when the times were ordinary, something strange was secretly occuring.

Her instincts proved right.

Despite the time ticking away in the early hours of the afternoon, the bright blue sky was morphing into a dark and dreary gray. Black storm clouds crackled with lightning. A strong metallic scent filled the air.

The others in the park, the girls, Darien, and cats included, stared up in amazement and shock at the turn of the weather.

A shadowy ball blasted down from the evil heavens above.

The dark mass mutated into a hideous monster. It looked like a freak genetic cross between a human being and a squid. Parts of its skin were melted and underneath laid what looked like bubbling tar.

"So this is Tokyo. Disgusting place. I'll do this place a favor and steal all its energy." The monster swayed its long tentacle arms and wrapped them around the unsuspecting civilians. Quickly, lights shining from within their bodies traveled up the appendages, feeding the beast.

"Yes. Give your energy to the Negaverse. You are not worthy to hold it!"

Serena hid behind the bushes. The monster had not yet seen her. She didn't know what to do. The others were still watching her, but their attention was also partly on the Youma. If she transformed, they were bound to see that she was Celestia. But she couldn't let those innocent people suffer...

She made her decision. She would protect them, as a human.

Snatching a tree branch, she charged head first towards the creature's backside. Serena, her head held high, charged up the beast's back and rode it piggyback style. The beast ran around, throwing its arms around wildly, trying to knock off its new attacker.

"Get off! Get off of me little brat!"

But she would not let go. She raised that stick to the skies and brought the heavens down full force atop the squid's head.

The monster cried out in pain. It went on a rampage, finally being able to knock her off. She was sent flying across the entire length of the park, slamming right into a tree. But before Serena could do anything, four tentacles wrapped themselves around her arms and legs. She was unable to move.

The air shimmered and high in the sky, a man appeared from it. He had long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes glowed with darkness.

"A fiesty one aren't you?" He said, floating closer to get a better look at his captive. "But you, you are something else. So much energy resides within your body, it seems inpossible for you to be human. And yet..." He trailed off.

The squid-like being began to drain her energy.

"Who...who are you?" Serena groaned, her voice weakening.

"Curious little girl aren't you? But where are my manners? I am Zoicite. General of the almighty Queen Beryl." He stared at her once more, studying her. "I never would have thought something like you could exist. But you are the key to the Negaverse. With you, we will rule everything!"

A slash of gold split the silence.

Embedded within the squid's forehead was a rose. A simple flower, beautiful, yet deadly. Many other lights followed, slamming into the creature. The monster toppled over. And Serena's world turned black.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she actually did that"<p>

"Darien, you've been saying that for over ten minutes. Serena's fine. We healed her. There were no critical injuries. She just needs sleep now." Amy sighed.

"That girl's got guts." Lita said. "Anyone who can piggyback ride a Youma is okay in my book." She grinned.

"And slamming that tree branch right into its noggin? Genius!" Mina added.

"Everyone, this is serious!" Luna shouted. Everyone became silent. "Zoicite said that the Negaverse is after her, he said that she was the key to their domination."

"Luna's right. Serena's in some major trouble." Artemis said sternly. "The entire Negaverse will be after her."

"He's right." Luna said. Then her eyes became stony. "I just don't understand it though. I met that girl months ago in passing. She saved me from a couple of idiotic kids. I scanned her but she showed no potential. Even now she leaks no scent. How is it that the Negaverse can detect something about her?"

"I'm not sure Luna." Raye said. She had been silent this entire time, her face grim. "I've tried to consult the fire but it has started to not respond."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

Raye nodded quietly. "Yes. My visions are clouding. Something is coming that is blocking my sight." She turned towards Darien, who's eyes had not left the door of Serena's room once.

"Serena has an important role in this. And she might not even know this." Luna spoke. "She displayed true courage when she pulled that stunt in tonight's battle. I am not sure who she is, but we need to make sure nothing happens to her."

"So she's really that important huh?" Raye spat bitterly. Darien spoke, his eyes finally tearing away from the doorway.

"She is."

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that concludes the latest chapter of Sailor Celestia.

So Serena's been knocked unconscious and the Negaverse is after her. Why? Do they know her secrets? The scouts, Darien, and the cats have healed her and now await her awakening. Zoicite is a male in this story. Not like in the anime. Just making that clear. What will happen between Serena, the girls, the cats, and Darien, find out next chapter!

**Thanks To...**

Sailor Sun123

SailorSea

James Birdsong

RKF22

god of all

b. i. book. worm

CaseClosed621

Mei Fa-chan

mint ink

**Bragging Rights go to...**

SailorSea-rainbow crystals, negaverse part, Rei's fire visions blocked.

Caseclosed621-scouts, Darien, and cats follow Serena

**Challenges.**

1. What will happen when Serena wakes up?

**2. **What will the Negaverse do?

See you all next chapter.

SuperXBrother.


	11. The Past Princess

Hey everyone! After a super long break, I'm back! Yes, Sailor Celestia is still going strong. In my absense, many new ideas for this story as well as the others have been formed.

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p><em>Last Time on Sailor Celestia…<em>

_"Everyone, this is serious!" Luna shouted. Everyone became silent. "Zoicite said that the Negaverse is after her, he said that she was the key to their domination."_

_"Luna's right. Serena's in some major trouble." Artemis said sternly. "The entire Negaverse will be after her."_

_"He's right." Luna said. Then her eyes became stony. "I just don't understand it though. I met that girl months ago in passing. She saved me from a couple of idiotic kids. I scanned her but she showed no potential. Even now she leaks no scent. How is it that the __Negaverse can detect something about her?"_

_"I'm not sure Luna." Raye said. She had been silent this entire time, her face grim. "I've tried to consult the fire but it has started to not respond."_

_"WHAT?" Everyone shouted._

_Raye nodded quietly. "Yes. My visions are clouding. Something is coming that is blocking my sight." She turned towards Darien, who's eyes had not left the door of Serena's room __once._

_"Serena has an important role in this. And she might not even know this." Luna spoke._

_"She displayed true courage when she pulled that stunt in tonight's battle. I am not sure who she is, but we need to make sure nothing happens to her."_

_"So she's really that important huh?" Raye spat bitterly. Darien spoke, his eyes finally tearing away from the doorway._

_"She is."_

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p><strong>Sailor Celestia<strong>

**Chapter Eleven **

**The Past Princess **

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>Serena slept through the entire day and into the night. The group had decided to let her rest and check on her tomorrow. The girls went to their homes as did the moon cats.<p>

Darien of course, stayed in his apartment. He sat in his bedroom, watching Serena sleep so peacefully.

The moonlight reflected off her hair, making it look silvery.

His eyes began to droop and he fell to the great allure of the dream world.

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>Luna stared into the crescent moon dimly shining the earth with light. It was a waning moon however. Tommorow was the new moon. And the times of the invisible moon always filled of sadness centuries ago. The full moon brought only happiness and joy.<p>

Something was going to happen tommorow. Something big.

And she knew that it had something to do with those two girls.

Serena and Celestia.

Such possibilities these two possessed.

She had already considered the possibility that the two were one and the same.

But that could not be possble. The Scouts, even when transformed, still retained traits of their civillian selves. Celestia and Serena were nothing alike, except for her theory that they both played a role in all of this.

Luna took a deep breath and sighed. The chill of the air made her fur stand on end.

Then, the howls of the wind gave her an idea. Could it be possible that the answer to their problems had been hiddden right under their noses for all this time?

She jumped from patio to patio in the apartment complex she had gone to think. When paw touched pavement she rushed down the empty streets of the night, with one thought burning in her head.

Could one of them be the princess?

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>In the darkest reaches of space, a blond haired man was kneeling infront of a throne.<p>

"Zoicite," Drawled a cruel and twisted voice. "What news do you bring to try and overlook your latest failure against a couple of teenage girls?"

"My Queen. I bring you great news that will obliviate the need for gathering energy from these humans."

"And what is that?" The Queen sneered.

"I've found her."

"Who? You are beginning to try my patience."

"The girl. The one spoken of long ago. The one the ancient legend speaks of."

Silence filled the air.

"Go. Leave me. You have proven yourself today Zoicite, by bringing me news that the girl is alive. I will call for you to attack when enough energy has been prepared to turn the battle to our favor."

"Yes my Queen." He bowed and then vansihed into thin air.

The Queen of the Negaverse turned around. Behind her glowed a mass of darkness.

"She is alive." The Queen spoke. "The one the ancients spoke of."

_"Yes."_ Hissed an invisible being. "_The chosen warrior. Bring her to me."_

"As you wish." The Queen bowed obediently.

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>A cry of sobs filled the night and shook Darien from his slumber.<p>

He found the girl who mystified him, the girl whose beauty could not be described, shuddering violently.

He was instantly at her side, ready to do anything she needed.

"No." She whispered.

"Serena. You're having a nightmare. C'mon, please wake up." He said, scared for her.

"Stop…don't leave me!" She said, much louder.

"I won't. I'm here Serena. I'm here for you." He wrapped his arms around her petite body.

And then, the onslaught of her nightmare came. She screamed into the night. She punched and kicked him, trying to throw off her 'attacker.' But Darien did not let go. He would not leave her alone.

After a minute, the screaming died down. Tears poured from her eyelids.

"Mercury…Venus…Mars…Jupiter…please…no…" Her heard her mumble.

And then, she whispered again.

"No…"

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>The phone rang first thing the next morning and Darien was quick to answer it. The receptionist down in the lobby told him that four girls wished to see him.<p>

"Let them up." He said, before hanging up. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the mahogany door.

He found the group crowded out in the hallway, all trying to squeeze in first.

"Hey. Come on in, I need to tell you guys something." He said to the girls and the cats.

"I have something important to discuss as well." Luna announced.

They made themselves comfortable in the living room. It, along with Raye's temple, were the only good places in the city to have a Scout meeting without being overheard. Discussing it at school was already risky enough as it was.

"How's Serena?" Mina asked, concerned for the girl.

He looked over to the door to his bedroom and sighed.

"She's still resting. That Youma took alot of energy out of her. She just needs rest for now."

"I still can't believe how much energy that monster had to take before Serena passed out." Artemis remarked. "She's got a lot of power in her."

"Last night, Serena…she kind of had a…" What could he call it? A dream? A premonition? "A…nightmare I guess you could say." Darien explained slowly.

"And what happened?" Amy asked, already pulling out her mini computer to analyze the situation.

"Well…she said some…things."

"Like what?"

"Your names." He answered. They stared at him. "Well, your Scout names actually. From they way it sounded…you guys had…left her alone."

"What? But we've never met her before." Lita exclaimed. "I'd never abandon her if she needed me."

"Before we continue," Luna interupted. "I need to state a theory that I have been working on involving Serena as well as Sailor Celestia."

The others gave her their full attention.

"I have run through the Moon Kingdom database. It is impossible for the two to be the same person. But I came across more info as well. This new information has led me to believe that one of them is our Princess."

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"It makes sense." Artemis thought. "The princess would have been reborn just like we were."

"But one thing though." Mina thought out loud. "If one of them is the Princess, then who could the other one be?"

Luna hung her head. "I don't know. And Zoicite said that Serena was the key to the Negaverse's victory. But they are solely focused on finding the Imperial Silver Crystal. The princess is meaningless to their plans."

"So you're actually thinking that Serena could be our princess." Raye spat. "Yeah, like that'll happen. She's useless."

"Raye. She's a lot more than you give her credit for." Artemis admonished her.

"Yeah Raye. Serena's cool. It'd be awesome if she was our Princess."

The dark haired priestess snorted. "Sure. And what if Celestia's the princess? Consider that?"

"She does have a point girls." Luna agreed. "We should not jump to conclusions. And for all we know, I could be completely wrong."

"If Celestia is the Princess, then we'll be having alot of headaches." Artemis continued.

"Celestia may save our butts during the battles, but she disappears before we have a chance to blink. How can we talk to her about the Princess if she's already gone?"

"We need to corner her. That's the only way." Raye stated.

"That'll never work. Celestia's more powerful than all of us combined." Mina said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Raye scoffed.

Before the blond could answer, a groan emitted from within the other room.

Darien stood up.

"She's awake."

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC __SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC __SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC __SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC __SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cliff hanger! Yup. The confrontation between Serena/Celestia and the Scouts is next chapter! Will the Scouts discover the truth? What plan will the Negaverse engage to use the "key"? And will anyone defeat Serena's highscore on the Sailor V video game? Find the answers to all these and more on the next installment of Sailor Celestia!

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To...<strong>

**RKF22- **thanks

**saveme57-**we'll find out next chapter.

**James Birdsong-**thanks once again.

**CaseClosed621-**well, like I said, next chapter will tell.

**SailorSun1234-**thanks alot. And I'm sure you can.

**Ariel Night-**glad you like it so much. And the relationships will be explained further on in the story.

**SailorSea-** Thanks. And your guesses will be revealed next chapter!

**Mei fa-chan- **thanks.

**Olaf74-**thank you.

**MAKOVIL-**glad you liked it.

**XSakuraBlossomsXx**- thanks. Hope you liked this one too

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p><strong>Challenges.<strong>

**1. What will the Negaverse do?**

**2. Serena or Celestia. Which one do the Scouts think is the Princess?**

**3. Serena or Celestia. What do the scouts think the non-princess is?**

* * *

><p><em>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC <em>_SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC_

* * *

><p>See you all next chapter.<p>

SuperXBrother.


	12. Past, Present, and Future

The 12th chapter of Sailor Celestia has arrived. Hope you all enjoy the latest addition to this story.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Sailor Celestia...<em>

_"So you're actually thinking that Serena could be our princess." Raye spat. "Yeah, like that'll happen. She's useless."_

_"Raye. She's a lot more than you give her credit for." Artemis admonished her._

_"Yeah Raye. Serena's cool. It'd be awesome if she was our Princess."_

_The dark haired priestess snorted. "Sure. And what if Celestia's the princess? Consider that?"_

_"She does have a point girls." Luna agreed. "We should not jump to conclusions. And for all we know, I could be completely wrong."_

_"If Celestia is the Princess, then we'll be having alot of headaches." Artemis continued._

_"Celestia may save our butts during the battles, but she disappears before we have a chance to blink. How can we talk to her about the Princess if she's already gone?"_

_"We need to corner her. That's the only way." Raye stated._

_"That'll never work. Celestia's more powerful than all of us combined." Mina said._

_"Then what do you suggest we do?" Raye scoffed._

_Before the blond could answer, a groan emitted from within the other room._

_Darien stood up._

_"She's awake."_

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Sailor Celestia<p>

Chapter Twelve

Past, Present, and Future

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Serena was motionless. She was reliving the past once more through her dreams. It was both a blessing but it too was a curse.<p>

She relived both the good and the bad.

And this dream was one of the worst she had ever experienced. It was there that she watched the final moments of her home.

The destruction of the Imperial Moon Kingdom.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>The Tokyo skyline shined a million lights upon the city. But all were outshined by the luminous glow of the moon hailing over all. The moonbeams were not just made of light. They were made of pure energy.<p>

One beam seemed to bend by itself. It soared through the sky, then stopped, hovering directly over a building in the beautiful city.

Silvery light shined through the window and onto the slumbering form of a golden haired girl.

The moon shined upon her heir as she dreamed of the past.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>(Thousands of years in the past)<p>

A dark cloud soared through space and overcame the shining light of Lunaria, ensnaring the moon kingdom in shadow.

Black lightning crashed into the marble buildings, reducing them to mere moondust. Explosions shook the moon to its core.

A tall woman in a flowing white gown ran from the Moon Castle and watched in horror as her kingdom turned to rubble.

"No." She whispered.

White marble was soaked scarlet. Corpses littered the courtyard of the palace, many mutalated. These were her people. People she had grown up with. Many of the bodies were also those of the Earth. The people bewitched by darkness to attack the moon.

It was then that something blue caught her eye.

Sailor Mercury laid lifelessly across the dirt, a fatal wound etched in her stomach. Next to her laid her lover, Zoicite.

Beryl had gone too far. She brainwashed the four earth generals into attacking their own lovers. The Four Sailor Scouts stood no chance of attacking their soulmates.

'Mercury...no...' She thought in denial. It couldn't be...not sweet Mercury, whose face was almost always buried in a book.

"Stop…don't leave me!" She cried.

She ran into the midst of the battle. The remaining warriors continued to fight a hopeless battle.

The woman coursed past bodies spread throughout the grounds. The remains of Sailor Venus laid beneath a fallen cloumn. Her lover, Kunzite, draped over her, as if trying to protect her in death.

Jupiter's fuku coated in blood, a mixture of her own and from the slit across Nephrite's throat. They laid together, motionless in an ocean of blood.

She ran back into the palace courtyard and heard voices. She quickly ran under a collapsed archway and hid behind a mountian of rubble and corpses.

Two voices talking with eachother, both rasping for breath.

"...your attempts are...hopeless... no one can match...Beryl in...power."

"Jadeite...why are you...doing this? Why are you...attacking me...?"

"you are...nothing...a weak...cowering little girl...who has no place...in the new world...order..."

"Jadeite I...I..." Sailor Mars coughed up buckets of blood. Jadeite gasped for breath. Both were covered in wounds. Not one square inch of their bodies was left untouched.

After a minute, silence fell. Tears poured from the woman's eyes.

"Mercury…Venus…Mars…Jupiter…please…no…" Her heard her mumble.

A cruel face formed in the shadows of the storm above.

_"Pathetic humanssss...I will vanquisssshh you!"_

"No..."

A voice hissed, echoing across the lunar surface.

"Very soon the entire universe shall be under my command! I'll have Queen Serenity begging for mercy! No one can defeat the power of the Negaverse! The Universe is no more! Only the Negaverse will prevail!"

The Evil Queen appeared before her.

"Well, well. If it isn't little miss moon princess." She spat. "How does it feel to have you world crumpled before your very eyes. Now you now what I have suffered. But no more! I have waited too long. Your all dressed up and now you can dance your way into oblivion!" She charged at the cowering girl. Her talon-like hands ready to rip the girl to shreds.

A rose soared, stopping the Queen in her tracks.

"Who dares to defy Queen Beryl?" She roared.

"It is I, Prince Endymion. Sworn protector of the Moon Kingdom." The Earth Prince wore armor. His sword unsheathed.

"Prince Endymion." Beryl purred happily. "Are you ready to take your place in destiny to rule the Negaverse with me?"

"Dream on Beryl. Why would I want to rule with a snake like you?"

"I see you are still being brainwashed by that Moon twit. No matter. Once I destroy her, you will be set free from her spell. And then we shall rule the universe together. I have already ended the Terranian Royal Family. Now I shall end the Lunarian Royal Family. No force will be able to dream of rivaling my power. But I am a merciful Queen. I shall make the princess's destruction quick and painless unlike the pain she has brought to me. After all, that moon twit is the reason I have been able to come here."

"What are you talking about?" Endymion asked. She pulled out a silver transporter. Serenity gasped. It was the same one she left behind when she and Endymion met.

"Your dear sweet Serenity left this behind during your first meeting. I have made great use of it."

"You are evil. Why can you not accept that my heart does not belong to you?" Endymion asked.

"Do not fear my dear Endymion. I shall free you and you shall be free to take your proper place. It is written in the stars and no moon brat will steal what is rightfully mine!"

She materialized a sword out of the Negaforce. Black energy surrounded it. She charged at the heir to the Silver Millennium, sword held high, ready to end it, once and for all."

In an instant, it all began. Instead of the Moon Princess at the receiving end of her sword, it was instead the Prince of the Earth.

"NO! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE MOON BRAT! YOU ARE THE REASON HE IS DEAD!" Beryl screamed.

A brilliant white light shined throughout the ruins. It was the power of the Silver Crystal. Princess Serenity knew what her mother was doing. She was trying to destroy the Negaverse. She cried. Everything she knew was dead. Her people were dead. Her kingdom was dead. Her Scouts were dead. And Endymion was dead. Blood cloaked her white dress. She cried to the whole Universe.

A bright light surrounded the Moon.

"WHAT IS THIS? NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WILL RETURN TO CLAIM WHAT IS MINE!" Beryl bellowed to the Universe.

All was silent.

A bright flash of light

"No…"

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Serena woke with a jolt but kept her eyes closed. Her mind was overwealmed by the vivid, temporal experience. An icy sweat shimmered on her forehead and her body was shaking. Her entire being was revolting from the trip through time.

Serena tried to calm her mind but it was no use. It was a vain attempt to try and escape the recurring scenes of the final moments of the Moon.

'I'm so sorry Serena.' Serenity's calm voice broke in her thoughts.

'I'm fine...'

'I'm you Serena. But it was my choices that led to the end of the Silver Melenium.'

'Serenity...Beryl and the others made their choices as well.'

'I failed in my duty Serena. My duty was to my people, and they suffered the ultimate price because of my selfishness.'

'Serenity, stop right there. Don't forget that I have your memories as well. And you sacrificed so much for the happiness of everyone else. You deserved to have a little joy in your life in return.'

And just then a spasm of pain washed over their brains.

Serena writhed in agony.

It wasn't often that she had nightmares like this. But when the came, they hit hard.

Despite the mind thrashing pain, she was still semi-able to hear a voice in a room adjacent to her own.

"She's awake." Said the voice from beyond the door.

'Endymion.' Serenity whispered.

'We can't let them know.' Serena stated.

'The knowledge will only put them in more danger than they already are.' Serenity agreed.

The door opened and slowly Endymion, or rather in this time, Darien, stepped in. He was followed by four other girls. The very same girls whose deaths she had just witnessed.

Serena faked a moan of pain. Well some of it was real, the agony of the memories was mixed in as well.

"Where...where am I?" She asked rather cconvincingly. Luckily, they bought it.

"You're in Darien's apartment." One of the girls explained.

"Serena...what do you remember?" Darien asked, a slight hint of nervousness hidden in his voice.

"I just remember walking through a...park...then...I can't remember...something was attacking...I think it was one of those monsters that's been attacking lately."

Someone laughed. It was Lita. "Yeah girl. You just charged it head on and rode on its back."

"Lita. It's not funny." Another admonished. Amy. "Serena could have been seriosuly injured."

"She's the one who tried acting high and mighty." Raye countered.

"But she-"

"I'm fine guys." She interupted, trying to calm the coming arguement.

Darien placed a hand on her temple, checking her vitals.

"You...you've healed completely!" He stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked innocently, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Serenity hid a giggle.

Amy began. "You see, we were walking down the street and into the park when we heard an explosion. We ducked behind the bushes and saw a monster attack people, making them collapse."

"Then out of nowhere, you rushed in and jumped on the thing's back. You were wacking him on the head like there was no tommorow." Lita grinned.

"Then it sent you flying head first into a tree." Mina continued. "You're extremly lucky. Darien said that you got hit in the side of the head. If you'd gotten full blast, you'd be gone by now. But even so you were bleeding gallons. Darien's really smart in medics and healed you."

Darien felt around the side of her head. Electricity sparked where he touched. Whether it was from the near fatal injuries or his past life as Endymion, she did not know.

"The sailor scouts swooped in and started fighting that beast. We quietly trudged over towards you without anyone had a deep scar running across your head so we carefully brought you back here. But now it looks like it never even got scratched."

'Be innocent Serena.' Serenity thought to her.

She hesitated for a moment then spoke again. "Yeah, for some reason I've always healed really fast. I've never known why."

"Well, you still need to take it easy. That blow still worries me." Darien said. He looked at the girls and Serena saw the slightest of nods from each of them.

"I must thank you for helping me. But I don't want to intrude. I should get going and-"

"Serena we need to talk." Mina said quickly.

"About what?" Our secret heroine asked.

"Um...it's just that...with all these attacks going on...we thought that it'll be getting too dangerous to be walking around the city on our own. We care about you and don't want another injury like what happened to you. The monsters wont attack us if we travel in packs."

Serena stared at her. Their eyes locked and Serena easily read her thoughts.

'Well, it's a decent cover-up at least.' Serenity reasoned with her mental self.

'True. They want to keep an eye on me. To see who I really am. They think I'm either the Moon Princess or Celestia.'

'But little do they know that Serenity and Celestia are one and the same.'

'We can't allow them to know so we'll just have to play innocent.' Serenity decided. Serena agreed and returned to reality.

"Alright then." She nodded. Mina shrieked with joy and pulled her into a hug. Serenity rolled her eyes. 'Even after all this time, Venus is still as bubbly as she was back then.'

"What time is it?" Serena asked.

"About eight."

"I was knocked out that long?" Serena asked surprised. Serenity answered her.

'You did have almost fourty percent of your energy sucked right out of you. If you had the same energy reserves as a human, you would've been long gone.'

"You were attacked by that monster...your body needed time to refunction properly." Darien stated.

"Enough of all this science stuff." Lita interupted. "So Serena, since there's no school today, do you want to hang out with us?"

The petite blond nodded and with a small smile agreed. "Alright then."

They gathered their belongings and were about to leave the apartment. Serena found herself staring at a pair of red eyes.

"Meow?" The scarlet eyed voice spoke.

Serena smiled and began scratching the kitty behind the ears. The cat was stiff at first but then easily fell into a series of purrs.

"No way."

"Is she really...?"

Serena turned her head and saw everyone's eyes staring at her in shock.

"What?" She asked.

Amy was the first to recover. "That's my cat...she never...never...is friendly to strangers..."

Serena looked at the black cat. Those scarlet eyes gazed right back.

"Interesting mark." She commented. "Looks like a crescent moon."

Lita came out of her shock and smiled. "Yeah, that's the reason Amy named her Luna."

"So you're saying Luna's never acted this way with strangers?" Serena asked, still playing the innocent routine.

They nodded. "Never." Mina stated.

Raye scowled. "Who cares. Let's go shopping Dare!" And with that, she walked out of the room pulling a very reluctant Darien by the arm. The girls shook their heads and sighed.

Serena stared at the open door. "Is she always-"

"Yup." Was the answer. The girls then flowed out through the doorway.

Serena lingered behind for a few seconds, staring at the black cat.

Finally, she gave the cat a small smile and traced the crescent moon on the feline's forehead.

"Goodbye Luna." Serena said before leaving.

Luna stared at the door.

'That girl...there's something about her...'

Then the moon cat gasped as a single thought entered her mind.

"Could she be the one?"

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC

* * *

><p>AN: And so the 12th chapter of Sailor Celestia has concluded. After such a brutal attack, the girls, cats and Darien will now be hanging out with Serena alot more. But what will happen now that Serena is being watched so much more? Will the others discover her secret? And what does Luna suspect? What could the black moon cat mean by...the one?

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks To...<p>

Litalove-thanks.

DaleDavros-Thanks. And don't worry, you'll find out what they're doing soon.

Ariel Night-Thank you. And yes, everyone is suspicious.

RKF22-well, here it is. And yes. Cliffhangers are nice.

saveme57- yeah, they're all in for a shock.

starrlight1812-thank you. They are suspicious she's one of them alright.

sailorsun1234- Thanks.

Luiz4200- Yeah...Raye is pretty sure about who Serena really is...

Caseclosed621- Of course they wont find out just yet. That'd ruin the suspense (insert evil laugh here).

Acire Shields-Glad you like it. And yes, revelations will occur.

Taeniaea-thanks

Me fa-chan-thank you

wannabekairi-glad you like it.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Bragging rights go to...<p>

Ariel Night-Suspicion

Luiz4200- Dismiss Serena

Acire Shields- Scouts think...

Case Closed621- Scouts think...

Starrlight1812- Scouts think...

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Challenges.<p>

1. What will happen at the mall?

2. What does Luna suspect?

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>See you next chapter.<p>

SuperXBrother.


	13. The Revelation

Hello everyone. It's been a really long time since my last update. And I know that nothing can excuse that. All I can say is that a close friend of mine just died and I've been going through a lot the last few months. Anyway, I've been recovering from all the ordeals and have gotten back to writing on my Fanfiction stories once again. This chapter is much longer than past incarnations and I hope you all will enjoy it. Once again, I apologize for the hiatus.

And Angelo, thanks for everything. You were a great friend and a superb writer. This chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Sailor Celestia...<em>

_Serena lingered behind for a few seconds, staring at the black cat._

_Finally, she gave the cat a small smile and traced the crescent moon on the feline's forehead._

_"Goodbye Luna." Serena said before leaving._

_Luna stared at the door._

_'That girl...there's something about her...'_

_Then the moon cat gasped as a single thought entered her mind._

_"Could she be the one?"_

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sailor Celestia<span>**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Revelation**

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Had Serena known that she was going to end up getting herself sucked into a chaotic void of eternal darkness, she would have never agreed to this ethereal, antagonizing torment…otherwise known as a shopping spree.<p>

It had been a seamingly innocent suggestion Lita had made, inviting Serena to hang out with their little group. Of course the term "hang out" could refer to many distinct possibilities.

Hanging out could mean playing video games at the arcade. Hanging out could mean going out for pizza. Hanging out could even mean fighting hordes of demonic bad guys hell bent on destroying the universe.

Hanging out DID NOT involve these kinds of torture devices.

'How can I kill stuff in this thing?' Serena asked herself, staring horridly down the silk fabric that veiled her body.

Despite having been a royal moon princess in a previous life, these days Serena did not care much for makeup, dresses, fads, trends, fashion, and the like.

She hated the idea of being dressed up like a doll, being carted around, and forced to attend meetings and events. She loathed arrogaunt ministers and pompous dignitaries. Most importantly of all, Serena Stone hated being judged. All that glitz and glamour hogwash was completely worthless to her.

There were far more important aspects of life to focus her attention upon. Much more practical things like Intelligence, Training, Power, Talent, Love...

To put it bluntly, fashion shows and makeup were not her cup of tea.

Admitiedly, despited protesting its very existance at first, Serena liked school. She wasn't arrogant like some people she had seen in both the past and the present, but she knew that her intellect was vastly superior to others her own "age."

What she didn't love, however, was the abomination going on this very moment.

'It's a dress. Not armor.' Serenity laughed brightly, enjoying her friend's obvious discomfort as she shifted around inside the changing booth. The girls had literally dragged her into a department store within the mall. They gave her a mountain of clothes and shoes that she absolutely loathed.

'I'm so going to kill you for dragging me into this Serenity.' She swore.

'Oh, but my dear, that would be a form of suicide.' Serenity cackled.

Serena was about to give off a snappy comeback to her tormentor, but just then, a voice from the real world called out to her.

"Come on Serena. We're tired of waiting! Get out here and show us already!"

She silently scowled. "I'm almost done Mina!" Serena yelled back in reply. 'We'll finish this conversation later.' She thought.

'Of course my dear.' Serenity grinned.

Serena rolled her eyes and turned to face the audience. How the girls had managed to convince her to do this, she'd never know. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the changing room door and slowly stepped out, nearly tripping over herself in the process.

Oh Selene, how she absolutely loathed high heels...

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the abyss of the Negaverse, a different sort of problem was at hand. The Icy voice of the Queen rang forth from the depths, beckoning his servants to the throne room.<p>

"Generals, Come to me!" Four flashes of darkness cut into existence.

From them appeared the Generals of the Negaverse: Jedite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Malacite.

"You summoned us, my Queen?" Spoke Nephrite after each of the generals bowed to their Queen.

"Yes. Now, report you findings at once."

"Although we have collected vast amounts of energy from this world, the Sailor Scouts continue their pursuit of being bothersome pests, determined to cripple our plans my Queen." Reported Malecite.

"A group of ditzy schoolgirls that continue to best warriors under your command." Beryl spat darkly.

"The Sailor Scouts are but a minor problem my queen." Said Nephrite, attempting to ease the queen's anger upon his friend. "Our Youma continuously are able to defeat the brats. It is Celestia that our problems lay upon."

"Yes. Sailor Celestia's power is much greater than the rest." Beryl stated.

"Oh please. That girl is nothing to us my queen." Jadeite remarked with a laugh.

"You underestimate Celestia's abilities, Jadeite. That girl holds vast more power than the rest of the scouts. And even then, she may still withhold secrets unknown to us."

"If I may ask my queen." Zoicite questioned. "Then why not unleash an army of our strongest Youma upon the girl? Even with her power she could not stand against a horde."

"I have already considered playing that card. But until we posses greater amounts of energy in store, I will not risk losing all that which we have acheived thus far.

The Generals nodded at the wisdom of their Queen.

"On another note my Queen," Interupted Nephrite. "There is talk of an upcoming ball in Tokyo. A foreign diplomat by the name of "Princess Diamond" is said to reveal her family's wealth and collection of jewels to the public. There is a possibility that within the collection is what we seek."

"Very good. It is indeed possible for this so called "Princess" to possess the Imperial Silver Crystal. Malacite, Zoicite, prepare the youma for our next onslaught of attacks. The Negaverse requires much energy before it can possess the ability to ensnare this pitiful Universe within its grasp."

Both Generals nodded, accepting their mission.

"Now go. I wish to speak with your comrades alone."

Bowing, they vanished in a flash.

"Nephrite, Jedite. I'm pleased with the amounts of energy you have gathered from the people of Earth. However, you have also made several, blinding mistakes. All of your foolish plans have managed to leached away a percentage of our maximum energy storage. This displeases me greatly."

"Please have mercy my Queen. Forgive us. It is that Cele-"

"This is your last chance. The both of you. Understand this. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter. The four of them are all weak and foolish. However, Sailor Celestia is a wildcard. She works against our purpose, and yet she defies the other Scouts. Gather up the energy, without wasting it, and take out the four weaklings. Do so before Celestia appears. I will no longer tolerate complete and utter failure from you two. If you do not succeed in this mission, then the punishment will be eternal sleep."

Their skin grew pale as snow, unable to speak.

"This is your final chance to prove yourselves. Do not waste it."

"Y-yes my queen." They stuttered out, their voices feeble. In a slash of darkness, they vanished.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Four hours.<p>

Four bloody hours.

That was how long it took for those demonic girls to be satisfied with their little shopping spree.

Great Selene, she had lost count after putting on heel number thirty-four. Not to mention all the clothes she had to go through. Her feet were killing her!

Serena nearly collapsed on the floor as she entered her flat, exhausted from that bloody day.

"How can those girls possibly enjoy this kind of torture?" She breathed, glaring daggers at the clothes Mina had _convinced _her to buy.

'Oh dear Serena. Remember that, like it or not, the stereotypical princess is supposed to be ditzy and naïve. Always getting kidnapped by evil villains who take the damsel in distress away into his castle, where she doesn't attempt any sort of escape. A princess is supposed to wait upon the dashing young hero to save the day!

She let out a loud sigh.

Serenity responded to her companion's distress. 'Sadly, that hits the nail right on the head. We are the polar opposites of what all stereotypical princess are supposed to be like. Remember, royal princesses shouldn't go sneaking around in the shadows of the night attacking enemies. Royal Princesses don't have superb physical, magical, or mental training. We are a contradiction. Then again, we're aren't any sort of typical damsel in distress, are we?"

'True.' Serena agreed before laying upon the bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillows...

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Darien forced his eyes open.<p>

"That...that dream..." He muttered.

This was nothing new of course. He'd been seeing visions of the same scene for what seemed like an eternity.

Why was it always that dream? He'd had it on occasion before during his teenage years, but in the past few months it had become prevalent.

Nearly every single night it was always the exact same dream.

Nothing ever deviated from its path.

Always the same fog.

Always the same castle.

Always the same voice.

Always the same request.

Find the Imperial Silver Crystal. That was his mission.

To protect the very same crystal the Sailor Scouts were searching for.

Luna, their talking cat, had stated that finding the Crystal was of the utmost importance.

She had stated that should the crystal, prophesied to be wielded by the Princess of the Moon, ever fall into the hands of evil, then the entire universe would be forever destroyed.

So...yeah. Pretty big deal.

He'd chosen not to mention the dreams to the cats or the Scouts. Something in his gut just told him that doing so would only make things worse. Mention of the Princess would only cause himself a migraine when Luna asked him twenty million questions, demanding that he reveal everything. That cat was a control freak.

Add that to the fact that Raye was already assuming that she was the legendary princess. No one...well, except maybe Luna, believed her whenever she brought up the topic. If he told her about these dreams, she'd go bananas, saying that it was fate that brought them together. A Prince and a Princess, destined to defy all odds and live forever...or something along those lines.

If there was one thing he'd never understand, it was girls.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Serena awakened as light trickled through her bedroom window.<p>

"Ugh...someone turn off the sun..."

Laughter filled her ears. "Sorry Serena. No sleeping in today. It's time to wake up."

The teenager tugged the covers over herself. "Don't wanna..."

"That trick wont work dear. I'm stuck in your head and unlike mortals, spirits never require sleep."

"Ugh...fine..." The sleepy blonde whipped the sheets off her body and proceeded into the bathroom. Hopefully a nice long shower would wake her up.

They were deep in thought when it happened.

"SERENA! YOU THERE? WAKE UP!"

Serenity winced. 'A thousand years, and Mina's just as loud as ever...'

Serena sighed. 'Well, no point in hanging round here with little miss banshee screaming it up.' She waved her hand, transforming the room back into the standard apartment mode and walked to the door, slowly opening it.

There they were, the entire group. Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye (who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else), and Darien. Even the cats, Luna and Artemis, were waiting for her.

'No biggie...It's only seven on one.' Serena thought.

And to think five seconds ago the apartment was a gym bigger than the entire complex.

'Its a good thing you taught me how to make the entire training room disappear.' Serena thought. 'That would've been awkward to explain...'

"Hello everyone." She began.

Lita smiled. "Hey girl. Thought we'd come over so we could all walk together."

Serena nodded. "That sounds nice. Just let me grab my bag."

It was the first time they'd ever been to her apartment. To them, it was a simple room. Small, but comfortable. The walls were mostly blank, with only a few pictures here and there. They saw via the monochrome furniture that their new friend held an affinity for the colors black and white. Simple, yet powerful. Just like her.

Serena reappeared from the bedroom, bag in hand. "Alright. Let's go."

The crowd exited the room, Serena last out in order to lock the door. They took the elevator down to the lobby before heading out onto the busy streets.

"Whoa...hey what's with the traffic jam?" Mina asked as a car beeped it horn just a few feet away from her.

Tokyo was a majorly urban city filled with a gazillion people. But this...

Massive piles of traffic everywhere. Bumper to bumper for blocks and blocks without end. Security Gates were set up at every intersection. The people were honking and swearing at each other, howling that they were late.

"It looks like some sort of security check." Said Amy, analyzing the situation.

"Wonder why?" Lita questioned out loud. "Must be some big shot visitor or something."

Raye just growled. "Either way, getting anywhere around town is going to be a nightmare."

Serena studied the scene, unsure of what to make of it. The news had stated that a diplomat would be arriving at the airport today. There was supposed to be a big fancy party to honor the guests as well. There didn't seem to be any sort of connection between a foreign ambassador and the Silver Millennium. So why did she have this sinking feeling in the pit of her chest?

Her thoughts were shattered when Mina screamed bloody murder.

"Oh man! We're gonna be late!"

With that, they all took off, blazing away from the curses and horns that filled the Tokyo air.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she lowered herself onto the seat. She had just managed to get to class on time by utilizing her incredible running skills. Serena would never admit it, but she had secretly thanked Serenity for all those hundreds of miles she had been forced to run. Those exercise courses she once loathed and ridiculed now easily helped out in numerous scenarios outside of the field of battle.<p>

'Your welcome dear. And I told you so.' Serenity grinned.

'Ugh. Forgot for a moment there that you can hear everything I think.' Serena groaned.

'Tee hee. Oh look, they just managed to beat the bell.'

Serena looked and sure enough, four figures burst into the classroom and plopped down into their desks, only a few minutes to spare.

"You could've waited up on us." Lita wheezed.

Serena smiled merrily at them. "I prefer to arrive punctually, thank you very much."

Before they could respond, Melvin walked up to them.

"Hi girls! Wanna hear the latest buzz?" he asked in his usual, squeaky voice.

The girls, per usual, tried to politely decline. Serena however, kindly asked him what was on his mind.

"Princess Diamond's in town and tomorrow she's having a huge party to show off all her family's jewels." The class "nerd" replied, happy that Serena was being so nice, unlike so many others in the school.

"Who's Princess Diamond?" She asked, curious about the royal news.

Melvin took out a newspaper from his bag and pointed to the appropriate article. "Only the heiress to the largest jewel collection ever. Everyone's dying to see her Imperial Crystal."

The entire group's eyes widened, all for different reasons.

'Crystal?' Mina nearly gasped.

'Could it be possible?' Serenity asked. 'But...the last I remember of it...'

'Imperial Crystal...why does that sound familiar?' Thought Lita, something tickling the edge of her thoughts...why did that sound so familiar?

They all quickly recovered from the shock.

"I'd love to meet a real live princess!" Mina exclaimed. Molly however, sighed.

"Oh I think it'll be a huge bore. My mother's making me go. They invited all the jewelry store owners from all over town...gee I sure wish I could get out of it, but my mom's being really rigid."

Mina started begging. "Ohhh! Then give me your ticket Molly! Pretty, pretty, pretty please? Please? Please? I wanna go!"

The consciousness of the Moon Princess laughed merrily at the girl's shenanigans.

'Even after all these years, that Mina hasn't changed a bit.'

The bell suddenly rang and the loudspeaker echoed the morning announcements throughout the classrooms and hallways.

When the principal finished his usual speech, Ms. Haruna stood up from her desk and walked over to the chalkboard.

"Well, now that our little group has managed to arrive, we can begin reviewing today's lesson...with a pop quiz."

The class, as per usual, moaned about how unfair she was. The typical student talk.

Serena calmly withdrew a sheet of paper and her pen, awaiting further instruction.

Ms. Haruna snatched up a bit of chalk and proceeded to write down a series of numbers and letters.

**Pop quiz**

Solve each problem.

1. 5x-QT when 8=4

2. 2.4=MT6+2

3. 18b= (Q-3b)/2

4. 9x-T when 8=P6+9

5. 187b=(4T-3bg)

6. Locate X2 on the provided graph.

7. On which date would T equal 5.6 inches?

8. 17m+66 = 7.78

9. O3=19+4

10. M3=JT6-4=562-G7

Serena smiled as she reviewed each question. Her pencil flew across the paper, repeating the problems and sketched out detailed notes explaining how she was able to come to the answers she gave. Serenity had tutored and tested her in all kinds of educations. This was no different.

Serena remembered in the back of her mind that from the textbook review last Thursday. The page had discussed the process of determining an exponent hidden within the equation.

'Let's see. If 18b is equaled to the entire problem divided by two...plus that and then divide the 18 as well. So now the problem is 9b =Q-3b. Simple.'

Serena continued this mental process, triple checking each step in the equation to ensure she hadn't missed anything.

When she decided that she had written her answer to specification, she walked up and handed the paper to the teacher as per instructed. No one in the class seemed too surprised that Miss Stone was, once again, the first to finish the given assignment.

Anyone could tell that she could easily doubled Amy in brain power and was rumored to have the potential to enter college by next year.

Serena turned away from the desk, walked back to her seat, and sat down. She needed a plan on how to gatecrash a party.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>The school day had concluded and the group, minus Serena, had met up at the temple. Lucky for them, Serena had said that she had plans and unfortunately couldn't come. Good thing too. if they started chatting about Imperial Crystals and lost princesses, she'd start asking questions.<p>

Mina knew their new friend would eventually figure out their secret sooner or later. It was inevitable. That girl was way too smart for her own good. And it was entirely possible that she already knew the big secret. The Scout of Love knew she'd have to talk to Serena in private, far away from the others.

She was so focused on her train of thought, she hadn't realized that Luna was already talking.

"This Princess Diamond must be investigated. She may be the long lost moon princess."

"Really" Raye asked, skeptical as ever. "You think she could be our Princess?"

"It's possible." Luna confirmed, ignoring the scout's tone. "She's from a long line of royalty and is rumored to possess a gem called the Imperial Crystal. We must check her out at least."

"Melvin was blabbing all about massive security at the embassy." Lita remembered. "And don't forget that we don't even have an invitation."

"What are you talking about? We don't need an invitation! We're the Sailor Scouts!" Raye shouted pompously. "We'll find a way in."

Mina sighed. She wondered if her friends would ever lose their antics. They were all going the wrong way about this.

Why would the Moon Princess be reborn into a minor royal family a thousand years after her time? All of the scouts, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and herself had been just normal teenagers before any of this had ever started. Artemis had been a street cat living off scraps before she found him in an old alleyway and removed that dirty old bandage all those months ago.

Why would their princess be any different?

She was snapped back into the real world once she realized that Luna and Raye were screaming bloody murder at each other about the better way of bypassing the heavily guarded security and finding a proper way into the embassy.

"SNEAK IN!"

"FIGHT THROUGH!"

'Very subtle indeed' Mina noted.

"Amy, please talk some sense into this girl!" Luna ordered.

"Shut it fur ball! Amy you're with me, right?" Raye demanded.

"I...I say we...go to the Embassy tonight and...um...s-see if there's a way to...get in." Amy stuttered softly, trying to appease both parties.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"I think that's been the quietest fight yet between those two." Lita uttered.

Both Artemis and Mina agreed.

Luna and Raye had resorted to a raspberry/hissing war. The others were not surprised.

Lita decided that enough was enough and pulled them apart. "Alright guys. You heard Amy. We'll figure it out after we've scoped out security and everything."

"Um...w-well...in the meantime, I'll go and do research on Princess Diamond and her family's collection of jewels." Amy stuttered, as she gathered her bag filled to the brim with books. "Is that alright with everyone?"

Both cat and pyro nodded, absolutely refusing to say a word to each other for the third time this week.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>A thick fog slowly rolled into view as a young man clad in gleaming armor awoke to find himself leaning against the trunk of an ancient silver tree. Even without looking around, he knew instantly precisely where he was: the courtyard of the serene castle that filled his dreams each night. With a weary groan, Darien rested his head against the tree heavily and closed his eyes for a few moments to think.<p>

The dreams had started appearing only a month after his first battle as the hero, Tuxedo Mask. Every night since then, the dreams would haunt his every sleeping thought. He hadn't always loathed falling asleep every night, however; at first the dreams had greatly intrigued him. A voice asking him, ordinary college student Darien Shields, to find something called the Silver Imperial Crystal and to set her free. It was surreal. Even with his strange powers that controlled flora and his abilities as Tuxedo Mask, he was nowhere near suited for such a task. Yet, he still felt honored by the request and promised the princess that he would do all that he could to help free her. As the months passed though, it became clear that he was going to regret such a promise.

One reason he came to regret it was because the princess wasn't volunteering any information about her predicament. Each night he would ask her questions. And each night she refused to answer.

He didn't even know her name.

After months of searching and dreams, he was still left with the same information he'd heard from the beginning; the princess was imprisoned somewhere, and an item called the "Imperial Silver Crystal" could somehow free her.

He also knew that she believed him to be a prince, more specifically, _her _prince. Whether he was of actual royal birth or not, he had no idea.

The princess, if she actually _was _one, hadn't revealed anything about what their relationship had been either. She hadn't revealed anything else at all.

"My Prince, are you there?" A soft, mystic voice called out through the fog. Slowly opening one eye, he decided it would be best to go through the nightly ritual and get some real, dreamless sleep afterwards. He got to his feet slowly and a let out a sigh, then started to walk the way over to his usual spot.

"My Prince?" The voice, now filled with slight uncertainty, floating down to him. He walked up the small, worn out path that crossed beneath the white balcony.

"I am here, Princess." He called out, slightly reluctant. With a few more steps, the raven-haired semi-prince found himself standing almost directly under the balcony he knew the princess regally waited upon. Craning his head up to see as far as he could, he waited for her to emerge.

Within moments her silhouette within the fog, once again veiled.

"There you are, my prince. I was dreadfully worried that something had hindered your arrival this evening. I am so very glad you are alright." She replied as she stepped as closed as she dare to the edge of the balcony.

"No, Princess. I am only tired. Forgive me if I worried you." He responded, leaning against the glistening castle and staring out into the hidden courtyard from which he came.

"Have you had any good fortune in your quest for the Silver Imperial Crystal thus far, my prince?" The princess questioned after a few moments of thoughtful silence.

He shook his head. "No, Your Highness. I have not had any good luck. If you recall, I do not have much information to proceed on. I do not even have such knowledge as to what your name is." He tried but failed miserably at hiding the bitterness and frustration in his voice.

"My prince, please, you must find the crystal and free me. There is not much time remaining for you do so." She pleaded, ignoring the man's obvious displeasure.

"I am sorry, Your Highness, but I have not made any progress in either my search or of how to free you. As I have told you previously, I've looked anywhere there has been even the slightest hint of a rare or unusual crystal being located. As you well know, I have come up empty-handed every time. I have even looked in all the local jewelry shops; I am sorry to say that it seems the Silver Imperial Crystal is not located in Tokyo." He replied, this time his annoyance masked completely.

Without waiting for a pause, the Princess responded. "On the contrary, I have felt its presence. You must not be searching in the correct places." She paused slightly before beginning to walk around the balcony slowly, her voice gaining the tone of a reprimand as she continued. There is not enough time remaining. The clock is quickly running out. It is imperative that the crystal is found before it falls into the wrong hands."

"I understand the seriousness of this request, Your Highness. What I do not understand is that if there is not much time left to find the crystal and free you, then why will you not give me any helpful information? You say that you have felt the crystal. If so then _why _haven't you told me _where _you've felt it? Please, give me something as petty as your name or a description of yourself in the very least!" He nearly yelled the words.

"Perhaps you are speaking the truth." She stated evenly, causing Darien to look up from his position several feet below. His eyes met the bottom of the fog-covered balcony. "It is highly unfair to you, not to mention impractical to your search, that I am unwilling to provide you with the information you seek. However, as you did not know, I am not permitted to offer you such knowledge. It is something that you must discover on your own and for that I am sorry for your frustration."

The fog began to roll in just as it always did right before he woke up. Darien had seconds.

"But how can I locate something I know nothing about?" He shouted into the mist. A voice broke through the silence.

"Find the key my prince. The key will reveal everything..." And everything went black.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>That night, Serena watched the streets below with a smile upon her face. A crystal. A ball. A Princess. It was so cliché.<p>

Of course, in the fairytales, the Princess was never portrayed as a powerful ninja-like assassin who preferred the shadows and sneaking behind people's backs in order to protect the universe... But if they were going to play her game, then they would play by her rules.

Serena scanned the crowd from her perch. No sign of anything suspicious yet. The security guards were behaving like normal, which meant there were no signs of any Nega-Youma possession.

Suddenly a limousine turned the corner two blocks down and thundered its way to the embassy. The guards held a frantic crowd back as the stretched vehicle rolled past. Seeing her chance, Serena leaped across the rooftops, silently descending down into the back alleyway.

The blond scanned the wall, sensing zero signs of life, mortal or otherwise, behind it. And so, she stepped into the shadows. A shroud of darkness veiled her as she reappeared inside a dimly lit storage room. In one hand she held a lone, silver mask.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Darien stood off to the side of the ballroom. He typically hated the kinds of things. They brought back bad memories.<p>

But this was important. Luna had stated that this Princess Diamond had possession of something called the imperial crystal. He highly doubted she was his princess or that this was the sacred crystal they were after, but it was the best lead they'd had for months. So he resigned himself and continued to study the crowd for any hint of Negacreeps.

Hundreds of party guests, all wearing fancy getups and masks. It was near impossible to know who was who from afar. Amy, Mina, Lita, and Rei were all somewhere in here. Where, he had no clue. He just hoped Rei wouldn't stalk up to him and start demanding for dances. That would be pure torture.

The plan was to wait for Diamond to reveal herself then somehow manage to get her alone before any Negacreeps showed up to crash the party.

Everything would go according to plan Luna had assured them.

Sure. Cause everything had always went swimmingly for them in the past.

Then someone else appeared in the crowd and Darien's vision tunneled.

A woman dressed in silver. Her sapphire eyes shined like crystal stars. Her golden locks spiraled down her back. And her face ethereal in the soft amber light.

It was impossible.

The girl from his dreams, right here before him?

Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself standing before her, his mouth uttering words he could not fathom himself asking.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

><p>Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing.<p>

"Could be our last one for the evening." The dark haired man before her spoke.

"Yes." she found herself stating. What was Darien doing? Why here? Why now?

He took her by the hand and led her gracefully over to the dance floor. Respectfully, he asked for permission before placing his hand upon her waist.

And so they danced.

The scene was so complex that it nearly gave Serena vertigo. Here stood Darien Shields, a guy that was actually the reincarnation of Prince Darien, who was engaged to her own previous life, a princess of the moon. This Darien was speaking words that were nearly identical to the very same ones he had spoken a thousand years into the past.

Memories of old washed over her.

_..all of this is going to change..._

Serena blinked. What...what was that? Where had that voice come from? She tried her best to ignore the voices as they spun around the room. But as the Waltz continued, more and more memories began to flood her mind.

_...Beryl..._

"The reason I asked you to dance was because when I saw I got the feeling that we have met before. Have we?

Serena silently gasped at this revelation. What could she possibly tell him that wouldn't end up backfiring? That she was secretly Sailor Celestia: Traitor of the Sailor Scouts? Serena Stone, superb prodigy schoolgirl?

_...a spy..._

Serena decided to answer his question with another question.

"How could I tell you that when I don't know who you are?" She asked softly.

_...conquer the Moon..._

He studied her. She studied back.

"You...you don't recognize me...do you?" He sighed.

_...destroy..._

Serena stared at him. What happened here could change everything.

"I..."

Serena gasped. Knees like jello. The room spun violently around her. Chest heaving. Falling...falling... Everything went dark. And six words echoed in her mind.

__...conquer the Moon...__

__...destroy...__

_.__..I will..._

Serena gasped for air. Light blazed into her eyes. Her vision cleared and she found Darien to be holding her, preventing her from falling.

"Are you alright? You turned pale all of a sudden." He asked, shocked at what had happened.

"I...I'm fine..." Serena choked out, trying her hardest not to completely pass out in the middle of such a large crowd.

He placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Serena yanked her body out of his arms.

"I...I just need some...fresh air..." She uttered before running out of the ballroom.

"Wait!" She heard him call. But she kept running.

_...my heart..._

_...you will be mine..._

* * *

><p>Darien called after the girl, but before he could blink, she had already vanished into the maze of corridors. He cursed in frustration.<p>

That girl...

That girl had been the princess from his dreams. He was sure of it.

He'd been so close and he lost her.

Damn.

He looked around, trying to figure out where he ended up.

He was in the middle of a long hallway, small chandeliers hanging from above, making the area glow in a soft light. This wasn't an area that was commonly used, which meant it was far off the beaten path from the main entrance hall.

A framed mirror upon the wall caught his eye. It was nothing fancy. Probably just set here for the nobles to ensure their appearance was proper before entering the commons areas of the embassy.

Darien studied his reflection. Beneath his mask he could slightly see the marks of nightmares that haunted him each night. How he was able to function with so little sleep was beyond him. That girl...she and that crystal were supposed to be the key to everything.

And yet...

A boom shook the hallway. Darien jumped as the mirror fell to the floor and shattered. He growled. Those demons had taken so much in their greed. And they only hungered for more.

"The Negaverse...they will pay..."

He stormed out of the hallway, leaving shards of broken glass behind.

* * *

><p>Tuxedo Mask pushed past crowds of fallen humans. Fortunately, they weren't dead. Unfortunately, their energy levels were nearly depleted.<p>

He burst into the ballroom and found Princess Diamond standing on the balcony, laughing insanely. A shadowy aura surrounded her as she hefted a box into the air.

A jewelry box...

A demented voice shouted into the night.

"Throw me the Crystal!"

Tuxedo Mask darted forward but it was already too late. Princess Diamond leaped off the terrace. He looked below and found the Sailor Scouts doing battle with two generals of the Negaverse: Jedite and Nephrite.

Diamond sprinted over to her masters and handed over the box of destiny. Nephrite seized the box and proceeded to take back all his power. Diamond collapsed onto the grass.

He cackled. "Foolish girls. We finally have the Crystal! Soon you will all perish to the power of the Negaverse!"

A rose suddenly materialized and collided with the box, knocking it from the perch.

"W-what is this?" The General growled, cradling his bleeding hand.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Mars swooned as she spotted him leap from the balcony. "You came to save us!"

Venus used the distraction to move Diamond's body out of the crosshairs that were about the fire.

Darien glared at the dark beings. "You think you can get your slimy hands on this Crystal? Think again."

Jedite healed his comrade, then jeered at the Scouts. "You just got lucky Tux-boy. You're pathetic just like the rest of your little schoolgirls. You can't even beat a Youma by yourselves. How do you expect to take on two Generals of the Negaverse?"

Rei wasn't about to let some Low-rank Negascum say that about her man. "Enough blabbering. Let's just get on with this. Mars Fire Ignite!"

A scorching fireball shot out of her palms are hit the General dead on.

"Ha! That'll show em."

"Uh...Mars...might want to take another look." Said Juptier nervously. When the smoke cleared, both men stood strong, not even a scratch.

"WHAT?" Mars cried out.

"Wow. I must admit I am impressed Miss Mars. That attack nearly felt lukewarm. Maybe in a decade you could learn how to burn down a bush or two."

"Shut up!"

"Why are you so upset? It's true. I wonder if you'll ever try not hiding behind Celestia. I would've thought she'd get tired of saving you every single battle. One's patience does wear out after all."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one Jed."

The General turned around and a fist collided into his skull.

The group watched in horrific fascination as the General tumbled to the Earth, his bloody nose bent horribly.

"Celestia." The General growled.

"Nephrite." The Silver Scout stated.

"Why must we oppose each other time and time again? Anyone can see you possess great power. Why do you insist upon fighting with these incompetent brats? Queen Beryl would happily accept you as her heir."

"And why must I remind you, time and time again, that you are so blinded by your lust for power, that you ignore the truth of the situation."

Celestia picked up the box and opened it. A shining crystal sat within, its entrancing light sparkling beneath the moon.

"It's not it." She stated.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"While it is indeed a crystal, it is not the one we all seek. Continuing any sort of search here would prove fruitless."

Nephrite roared in rage, sending a blast of energy at her. Serena calmly held up a hand and vaporized the dark power.

Both Generals were gone. Silence resumed in the night.

The group of Heroes stared at the Silver Warrior.

"Th-thank you Celestia." Said Venus.

The girl remained quiet, staring into her eyes.

"You're welcome Venus. And I must thank you as well. Out of all the members of your little group, you were the wisest."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mars demanded.

"It means, Rei, that Venus was the only one who was smart enough to move any nearby civilians out of harms way. You, on the other hand, went ahead and, once again, and threw a bunch of fireballs without thinking. Now, if you don't mind, I need to ensure that Diamond is alright."

Celestia walked over to the groaning body of the Princess. She held the girl's head in her lap, allowing for easier breathing.

"Ugh.." Diamond moaned as she began to stir. The Four other Scouts crowded around her

"Give her some space!" Celestia shouted at her _"teammates."_

At her harsh tone, they all jumped, scattering back instantly and letting her deal with the girl.

"You alright there Princess?" Celestia asked, her voice suddenly gentle and sweet as she cradled the girl carefully to prevent any further injuries.

Diamond stuttered, her breath heavy and uneven, obviously tired and distraught from the ordeal.

"I...I think so. What happened to me?

Luna walked up to the girl, ignoring Celestia's glare.

"Please Miss. Are you the Moon Princess we've been looking for?"

The princess stared off in the wrong direction before realizing that she couldn't see.

"Hold on please. I can't seem to find my glasses." The young girl searched the grass before Celestia handed them to her.

"Thank you."

"Please, It's very important. Are you the princess from the Moon Kingdom?" Luna asked again, this time sharper.

"Tha...that cat's talking to me!" Diamond shrieked. She let out a scream and then fainted.

'Very subtle indeed.' Thought Venus.

"She's not it." Luna said evenly "The real princess would have been expecting me.

Celestia rolled her eyes. "Yup. I'm sure she would've done just that kitty cat."

"Don't you dare start that attitude with me." Luna growled.

Normally, Serena wouldn't have bothered. But the way these imbeciles had acted tonight was beyond forgivable.

"I'll talk in any way I want." Celestia spat out, daring the feline to try and counter her words.

Of course, Luna acted first and asked questions later.

"With the way you act, its no wonder why you aren't a real Sailor Scout!"

Celestia's eyes were narrow slits.

"Listen. To. Me." She whispered, though each word pierced straight through them. "I am not your ally. Nor I am your enemy. Get used to it. My mission does not coincide with yours. It's your job, as the _legendary Sailor Scouts_, to stop the Youma of the Negaverse. Not mine. And quite frankly, I'm getting rather tired of having to go and save your asses every single, freaking night because you're too stupid to realize that the truth has been looking you straight in the eyes for _months._ You're supposed to be the ones to protect this planet? It's no wonder why the Moon Princess hasn't revealed herself already. And yet another important you've all been igno-

"You know who the Moon Princess is?" Luna howled suddenly, scarlet eyes boring into silver.

"Did I say that?" Celestia snarled.

Luna shook with rage. Her claws extended, craving to slash at this...this scum.

You've known all along haven't you? You know where she is. For months you've known our mission. For months we've searched and searched, and yet you were the one. You were the one who held the answer all this time. You know exactly where the Princess of the Moon has been, unprotected. She has been open to danger and her life has been at risk for too long. Do you realize what you are doing, impeding the Princess from her guardians? You dare to endanger the heir to the Lunarian royal family, and the entire universe itself? You...you traitor! As Royal Advisor to Queen Serenity, I order you to reveal everything you know this instant!"

Celestia stood. Though she was of average size, Venus couldn't fathom a more powerful being. Celestia radiated pure energy.

And then she uttered one word.

"No."

And Celestia faded into the shadows.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>The beaten and battered bodies of the Negaverse Generals materialized within the throne room.<p>

"You have failed again."

Jedite knew they only had mere seconds to tell the Queen before it was too late. "Queen Beryl. We have important information for you." Stuttered Nephrite.

The Queen of Darkness however, sneered at her minions. Her eyes bore straight through them. Her voice pierced their hearts.

"Silence! You have failed me time and time again. I, being a merciful ruler, granted you numerous chances to redeem yourselves. However, now I clearly see that doing so was a futile effort. You two are a lost cause. Trounced by mere school girls again and again and again."

"M-my Queen...p-please wait!" Jadeite shouted

"Forgive us!" Cried Nephrite.

"I will hear no excuses." The Queen snarled. A wave of evil flooded the room, ensnaring itself around the Generals.

Darkness enveloped Jadeite. He couldn't move. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. It was like he never existed. It was getting cold. So cold.

"SLEEP FOREVER!"

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>Mina found herself still in awe of what had happened just under an hour ago. Sailor Celestia, after enduring Luna accuse her of treachery, blasphemy, and every other crime in the universe, still refused to give in.<p>

And thought she didn't know why, Mina couldn't blame her.

They were no closer to the Princess or the Crystal. The one that Miss Diamond had been to present was just an ordinary mineral. No special powers or otherwise.

Luna had been convinced to take the gem "just in case," though fortunately Mina had managed to persuade her out of that horrible idea. Luna was still hissing about demon girls and Negafreaks when they left her to go back into the embassy. Despite the twisted events that had occurred, the big reveal was decided to continue on regardless, just an hour behind schedule.

"I apologize for the temporary delay." The Lord began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please allow me to present, my daughter, Princess Diamond, heiress to the family fortune, here tonight with our greatest treasure, the Imperial Crystal.

The double doors behind him opened. Princess Diamond stepped out graciously in four inch heels. Serena growled slightly as she noticed the deathtraps. How her royal highness could stand those...those things, she'd never know.

"This is the Imperial Crystal! Our family has treasured this gem for nearly four hundred years. It's encrusted with two thousand carats. It's absolutely priceless.

"Absolutely worthless you mean!" A voice boomed. The windows crashed wide open, shards flying everywhere. Four gigantic Youma burst through the broken glass, roaring in delight of seeing the fearful humans.

"Not again." Mina moaned as she ducked past screaming party guests, trying to find a safe joint to transform. She pushed past the masses, all attempting to escape out the exit.

Within seconds the Sailor Scouts had transformed again. But before they could even move, a dome of darkness had surrounded them.

"That is why you never let your guards down girls. You never know when you might get stuck." The fourth general, Malecite, smirked.

"What do you want now? The Crystal's a fake." Mina shouted.

"Though we're still mad about that fiasco, we figured a little more energy stealing couldn't hurt. Of course, with you all trapped inside that dome, no one can stop us."

"Don't you idiots ever learn?"

Beam of light scattered throughout the room, instantly vaporizing every last Youma. A shadow swooped in through the broken glass window and morphed into the Silver Warrior: Celestia.

The General sighed, scanning the piles of Negadust surrounding them. "Do you have to be so annoying?"

"I figured you babies were off licking your wounds. How's Jed's nose by the way?"

"Gone." Malecite muttered darkly.

"Pity." Celestia said evenly.

"Celestia." Said Venus.

"So, let me guess. You need your butts saved yet again?" The Silver girl called behind her, before returning her attention to the two dark foes floating skyward.

"So. The only competent Sailor Brat decides to step out of the shadows and rescue her little friends. How heroic." The General of the Negaverse growled.

"I'm not doing it to save them. You two idiots just need to be put in your place. You should be honored Beryl's allowing you two to show your ugly faces in public, considering the number of failures you've managed."

Malecite summoned a tiny spark of black energy. A speck of the Negaverse's power. "You've been a nuisance indeed. But this time is different. This time, we're simply removing problems from the equation.

Serena held her breath. They were bluffing. No one would be so stupid as to...

Malecite proved her wrong.

She hurled the speck to the marble. Dark energy met floor and the dimensions rifted apart. The entire palace shook violently. Chunks of stone rained down from the ceiling. Archways collapsed, walls were beginning to cave in...

The dot slowly began to expand, lightning blasting skyward. Everything had grown a vaporous outline. Their comet tails slowly drifting towards the hole.

"Tremble before the might of the Negaverse!" The general bellowed.

Serena cursed.

"A Black Hole?! Are you insane?"

But the general did not listen. A chunk of ceiling shattered the evil dome and the Scouts separated. Jupiter had wrapped her arm around Mercury, holding the both of them behind a already cracking column. Venus and Mars had ducked behind a huge chunk of marble."

Celestia held up her hands and formed a massive silver shield. She plunged the energy right into the void. The abyss shuddered violently.

'That shield wouldn't hold forever.' Serenity informed her.

'So what do I do?' Serena asked. 'I'm fighting a black hole!'

For once, Serenity did not have answer.

"I can't calculate what is on the other side if that portal." Mercury struggled to speak, the vortex slowly drawing everything closer and closer.

"Here's an idea. Don't fall in." Jupiter grunted, hugging the base of the column tightly in her grasp.

Malecite sneered down at them, rubble swirling through the air, all toward the void. "You foolish mortals, think you know everything. We posses powers far beyond your limited comprehension. How do you possibly expect to stop our leader when you can't even lay a scratch on us? Such weaklings don't deserve to exist. This world will belong only to the Negaverse!"

Celestia, don't let up on that shield!" Mercury called. "If it remains free, it will engulf all of Tokyo!"

"T-thanks...for the...advice..." Serena struggled to gasp out. She was getting weaker and weaker. She had only a few minutes if she was lucky.

Of course, she wasn't.

"I've had enough of your meddling. I don't care what Beryl wants. I won't let you continue to trifle with the Negaverse." Malecite sent a blast of energy down at the Silver Scout.

Celestia was hit directly by the dark energy. The Shield shattered and the void resumed its demonic purpose.

Tuxedo Mask gasped her hand, refusing to let her go. All the Scouts, even Rei and Luna (after Juptier and Venus had given them a harsh glare), had formed a chain, refusing to let her go.

Darien saw tears escape the silver eyes of the girl.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

And she let go.

A flash of sliver light engulfed the room. A scream pierced their hearts and shattered them beyond repair.

The light died and the General had disappeared. The Black Hole had vanished and the only hint of it ever existing had been the mass carnage that had utterly turned the ballroom to ruins.

And Celestia was gone.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>A flash of darkness surrounded the two generals. And within seconds they vanished, never to be seen again.<p>

Beryl sighed. Utter imbeciles.

"Now then, I have divulged that it would seem that the Silver Crystal is not what it appears to be. Previously, I had believed that the Crystal had been hidden somewhere upon this planet. However, the Negaforce has revealed something of great importance."

"Yes my Queen?" Zoicite asked, still unable to believe that they were simply gone.

"The Negaforce has revealed not one source of the Silver Crystal, but seven."

"Seven?" Zoicite stuttered. "But how is that possible."

"It shouldn't be possible. There is, after all, only one Imperial Silver Crystal. However, the seven rouge traces match that which we seek. This event could only come from the emergence of the mythical Rainbow Crystals."

"T-the Rainbow Crystals? My Queen? Isn't it believed that our comrades were trapped inside them my Queen?" Zoicite questioned.

Beryl grimaced. "Unfortunately. That legend is true." A chill filled the air. "The Seven Shadows were my finest warriors in the war against Queen Serenity. However, she was able to trapped them within the light of the Silver Crystal. Somehow, the Crystal was shattered, a shadow warrior locked into each piece. They were reborn into human beings of this earth, their memories washed away. My Shadow Warriors...losing them is a great bitterness to me, even now, a thousand years later!"

Beryl glared at Zoicite. "I want them free!" The queen of darkness waved her hand, a mass of negaenergy pieced together, forming into a shining, black shard.

"Use this to locate the seven rainbow crystals. I expect you to succeed in this endeavor Zoicite, otherwise, your punishment will be even worse then your fallen comrades. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes my Queen." Breathed the trembling General. Quickly, she left the room.

The queen sat upon the throne, her mind contemplating memories of a different life. It had been perfect. A dream come true. She had everything. And then, that witch...

"Beryl."

A voice hissed into her ear.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked the mass of darkness behind her, annoyed that her peaceful flashbacks had been interrupted.

"_I am sensing an energy in the cosmos.. A powerful presence quickly approaches."_

Could it at last be her?" Asked Beryl.

"_It is difficult to be certain. The legends died with the ancients a thousand years ago._

"No matter. She will be nothing to concern over. Once we have control of the Imperial Silver Crystal, even that...that girl won't be able to stop us."

"The Imperial Silver Crystal is but one key to the puzzle Beryl. You would do well to remember this."

"Yes. Yes of course. I understand." The Queen nodded, unconcerned about the situation, before retiring from the room, leaving the darkness alone.

"I believe that Beryl is beginning to wear out her usefulness. She grows more and more arrogant each and every day. No matter. She wont be needed for much longer."

The darkness looked down upon the world.

"My little pawn has served me well. Fool." It chuckled. "No matter. Zoicite played her part well, blind and idiotic. Each day the girl grows stronger and each day I become more powerful. Soon, the ritual will be complete. I will at last be resurrected and the Moon shall be mine once again!"

A deep rumble shook the cavern, disturbing the dark entity from her thoughts.

"She will soon awaken. At last the prophecy is coming into fruition. It is only a matter of time."

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC

SC SC SC SC SC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Well, I think that's a pretty good place to leave a cliffhanger...well...hanging. Our Heroine is gone. The Negaverse is on the rise. And Luna's convinced Celestia's a traitor to the entire Universe. Drama Bomb. Again guys, I'm so sorry for leaving these stories. And I realize now, after everything that's happened, that time is precious and I need to make every second count. I'm getting back into writing again and I will not let it go unfinished. You guys are what makes me want to continue writing and I thank each and everyone of you for everything you've done to support my writing for the past two years. Once again, I apologize for the hiatus.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To...<strong>

Taeniaea- thanks

Luiz4200- Good ideas

LitaLove-same here.

Tsukiyo Tenshi-Updated.

SailorSun1234-wow. thanks.

Sailor Sea-nice ideas for the story.

Princess Selina- Hopefully my explanation in the answers your question.

Ariel Night- Strange how it always happens to the hero right?

swimming in tears- I agree completely.

anime lover211- im glad you like it so much.

Mei fa-chan- thanks.

Love in the Battlefield- thanks. the same to you.

RKF22- we'll see, hehehe

fly away 213- um...thanks

optimistic- the next chapter's nearly complete.

Pyrux Deltax- ooohh, a plot twist!

brunaaggomes15-thanks!

Silver Serene Moonlight- I'm glad you really like it.

Sweet As Honey Evans

Stellade- Thank you

Guest- Thanks

Earth Princess Terra - Thanks. Hope you liked it.

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bragging Rights Go To...<strong>

Luiz4200- Serena enemy

RKFF- Serena/Darien

Pyrux- Youma Attack

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Challenges.<strong>

1. Where is Celestia?

2. What is the dark entity's master plan?

3. What is Luna thinking?

4. What is Darien plotting?

* * *

><p>SC SC SC SC SC<p>

* * *

><p>See you all next chapter.<p>

SuperXBrother


End file.
